AmericanDocs
by AliAddie
Summary: IT'S AN ADDEK HISTORY. I DON'T LIKE MERDER, SO I WROTE IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.
1. News in Seattle

This is my first fanfiction, I want to say thank you to BadassGenius (my betareader) and Lidocaina.

The label is a phrase of the Coldplay's song "Violet Hill". I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practise, neither the charactes are mine, I just invented Charlotte one.

I hope you like it, I'd like to read your reviews.

I suggest you to read this chapter listening to Coldplay or Muse songs.

FIRST CHAPTER

_Seattle - __Derek and Meredith broke up a month ago._

[Derek's Voice-over]

_Sometimes people walk on. B__ecause they have different objectives (Christina & Burke), feelings (Izzie & George), worth (Addison & Alex) or simply for unspoken words(Addison & Derek), but that doesn't mean they stop loving each other. Some of them will always be in love with each other, others won't (Meredith & Derek)._

It happened when she, after a bad day, got drunk. And as she arrived home, Tequila talked.

"Derek, you know what? I'm a very stupid girl."

It made Derek awake. "Mer, what's going on?" He asked her with his eyes still narrowed.

"I don't love you anymore. I realized that I love you as a neurosurgeon only, and after Addison I wanted you just because I couldn't have you. You want children, I don't. We can't stay together, we are different."

He couldn't understand her words. "Mer it's 1.00 am, you are drunk."

"No Derek, I was drunk but now I... I'll sleep on the sofa. Take all the time you need to pack your things."

"Mer, ok it's over but you have to know that I will never come back. And I'm going out now, I'll take my things tomorrow. Goodbye Meredith, take care of yourself."

It was a normal day in Seattle, but all the doctors were looking at a woman who was talking to the Chief. She was tall, with long blonde hair. Interns looked at her with curiosity. Men were attracted by her, women were envious. The beautiful woman was very classy, she was wearing a Ferragamo red dress, a pair of black Louboutin shoes and a big black Hermes Birkin, limited edition.

That day Meredith had to work with Shepherd, but they both didn't like it. Derek was walking with Mark when Mark told him "Shep, you have to date someone!"

"Mark shut up!"

Meredith arrived there and said "Doctor Shepherd this is the blood test of Miss Bluss. Do I prepare her for the operation?"

"Yes, Grey." he answered.

Then, Mark said "Derek, I could recognize those legs everywhere and that arse, ohh that arse..."

"Mark, what the fuck are you saying?" he turned back, saw that woman and then told his friend "But she's..."

That blonde, tall and sexy woman walked to Derek and passionately hugged him.

It shocked Meredith, who was thinking "_Is she another wife? Another sister? What a shame!_"

While she was thinking about all the possibilities, Derek said "Charlotte! What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you! How many years have passed? 7 or 8 years already!"

"Derek! Yes, almost 8 years. I've missed you a lot, my Dinky!" she replied smiling.

Meredith thought " _Dinky?_ "and said " Ok I'll go, I've a lot of.. stuff to do."

Derek nodded without paying attention to her.

Mark greeted Charlotte too. "Charlie, why don't you hug me? Come here!"

Charlotte answered, laughing "Because you are the most stupid jerk in the world!"

"She's right, Mark!" Derek agreed with his friend "Charlie, why are you here?"

She smiled and answered "Richard called me. There's a woman with a complicated heart problem. Only my mother, other 2 doctors in the world and I can save her life, so he just called me!"

"Oh talking about your mother... How is she?"

"After my dad's death she isn't the same person anymore. My mom is not cold like an ice-cube anymore, she doesn't speak to anybody and she is in some sort of depression... She doesn't go to the hospital, she neither answers to Captain. It's like a shame."

"What? Stephen died? When? Why didn't you call me?" Derek was shocked.

"It happened a month ago. He had an heart attack while he was driving. Your mother came to the funeral and told me you were busy. She's very nice, she always brings food."

Derek was embarrassed "Oh that's the reason of her calls. She has called me thousand of times lately, but I didn't answer her. Charlie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say... Can you forgive me?"

Charlotte looked at Derek and she gave him HER "McDreamy" smile.

Mark, who was watching the scene not too far from them, recognized her smile. Once they were in love. _"She's so beautiful, and when she smiles … oh"_ he thought.

"Sure, I'll forgive you but only if you have dinner with me tonight. I'm at Archfield Hotel, it's nice. Addison suggested it to me. So shall we have dinner there? Is it ok for you?"

Derek answered her "Sure... but Charlie, you said Addison suggested you the hotel... Did she come to the funeral?"

She replied embarrassed "No, but she called me and we talked a lot. She's one of my best friends and after that we've kept in touch everyday so when I told her that I'll be in Seattle, she suggested me that hotel."

Derek thought that if they're best friends again, she surely knows all the story about Meredith but his thought stopped when their pagers started to ring so he just said "See you at the Archfield at 9pm, okay?"

"Perfect Dinky!"

"Don't call me Dinky!" he shouted.

After Derek left, Charlotte was looking at the exams of her patient and an annoying person told her:

"Hi Doctor Camding, I'm Cristina Yang. I've worked a lot with doctor Burke when he was here and I'll be very happy to work with you because I read all the studies you did when I was at Stanford."

Charlotte interrupted her "Doctor Yang, right? You don't have to tell me all these things. I just need a doctor and the Chief assigned me Karev, but if you really want to operate with me, perhaps you can work with Karev. It's a long surgery so you both can scrub in, but you'll have to follow me like a shadow all day."

Cristina incredulous said "Sure, do you need anything?"

"Just one thing. Talk less".

Karev and Avery saw Charlotte. Avery asked "Who's that sexy woman?"

Karev answered "She's doctor Camding, she's a cardiothoracic surgeon and I'll work with her tomorrow. She's like God!"

"She's sexy too!" Avery stated, admiring the new doctor.

"I got that you like her, but I'll work with her. Bye Avery" Karev said, walking away.

8.00 pm

"Karev, Yang I want you to study the procedure, so tomorrow you'll be ready. But sleep too, I don't want to see anybody yawning in my OR! Goodnight!" Charlotte said and left the hospital.

Karev commented "She is one of the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"You're a jerk" Christina muttered.

In the meanwhile Meredith arrived there and said "I can't work with him anymore… and that woman, probably she's one of his sisters or another hidden wife... he's such a jerk."

Christina said "Alex is a jerk too. But she isn't his sister, she is Charlotte Camding, the daughter of Stephen and Kirsten Camding. They're both cardiothoracic surgeons, and she's too. She's called the daughter of the heart. She's one of the most important cardiothoracic surgeons in the world..."

Alex interrupted her " Please stop doing it. You read her biography on Wikipedia and you know everything about her, you're noisy."

Meredith started talking "So she's just an old friend of Derek, maybe they worked together..."

"Not exactly. Derek went to Columbia, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"She went there too, she's my myth. I know everything about her. I saw her in a conference with Burke. She worked first at Mt Sinai in New York, then she moved to Miami and worked at Mt Sinai too."

"Ok Alex's right. You are unbearable, you're like an encyclopedia" Meredith said.

9.00 pm at Archfield

Derek entered into the hotel's hall and asked for Miss Camding's room.

"It's 728, seventh floor. Is she waiting for you?"

"Sure."

He went to the elevator. Arrived at the seventh floor, he knocked on his friend's door.

She opened the door, smiled at Derek and made him enter.

"You're very punctual! I thought we can have dinner here, so we can talk quietly."

"Here it's perfect!"

After the dinner, that they spent talking about Charlotte's operation and about Meredith, they sat on the sofa of this big room and Charlotte said "You know Derek, I didn't cry, people usually burst into tears, but I didn't. When my mother called me, I rationally took the first plane to New York, such as an ice-cube, then my mother couldn't do anything about documents and other stuff, so I did everything. The day of the funeral I had to be strong for the coldest woman in the world, so I didn't cry."

Tears started streaming down her face.

"Can I cry on your shoulder? I've missed you a lot in these years."

Derek hadn't ever seen his best friend crying and told her "Sure Charlie. You know, you can always cry on my shoulder, you are my best friend, you're like a sister to me, even if I already have four sisters. We were always together, we spent hours and hours talking about your absent parents, my intrusive mother and my noisy sisters."

She smiled. "You know what? You always make me feel better! And you should follow my advices."

Derek looked at her, perplexed "What?"

"Yes, you should go far away from Seattle. You told me that you can't stand Meredith and all her friends. Come back to New York with me. I've moved there, my mother can't stay alone. Your sister Nancy invited me to enjoy Thanksgiving with your family. I'll go. Come with me!"

"I have to think about it. I'm not sure that I want to stay in New York... I have too many bad memories about it..."

"And many good memories too…" she whispered "Ok think about it, but promise me that you'll think about it."

Derek said "I will. I promise."

It was late and Derek left Charlie's room after one of the best nights of the last days.


	2. If you love me, won't you let me know?

This is the second chapter! I hope you like it. I'd like to read your reviews.

You were very nice.

I want to say thank you again to BadassGenius my betareader.

SECOND CHAPTER

Derek's voice-over : Lincoln said: "Determine that the thing can and shall be done, and then we shall find the way". It's a good advice, everybody should follow it… Mark, Charlotte and.. me, yeah me too. Yeah everybody.

Seattle Grace Hospital - 6am

Doctor Camding arrived at Seattle Grace wearing a black Burberry coat, a black Prada dress and a pair of wonderful black Louboutin shoes.

Few minutes later.

"Yang, Karev are you ready?"

They replied, together "Yes!"

"Ok, let's go and I'll ask you something!"

The OR gallery was crowded. There were Richard, Derek, Meredith, Callie, Mark and lots of other doctors. The operation was very long, after 6 hours they were still inside.

Lunchtime – Cafeteria

Mark was having lunch with Callie.

"So, were you in love with the daughter of the heart?"

"The daughter of the heart?"

"Yes, people call her that way"

"Uh... Well... in any case, yeah we were in the University together. Derek, Charlotte, Addison and me"

"And why did you break up with her?"

"Ehm, she left me because I told her that I loved Addison, but I was drunk when I told her about it. Derek and Addison were married, so Charlotte left New York and flied to Miami. But Derek and Addison don't know this part of the story"

"So Mark... you weren'ta McSteamy? You were like a normal man?"

"No... I wasn't McSteamy when I was with Charlotte, but before and after her…"

"Oh wait, you told her that you loved Addison? Are you a jerk or something like that?"

"I thought I was in love with Addison**,** but after Charlotte left me I realized that I loved her more than Addison but, in the end, I lost them both."

"You're nice Mark. Do you still love Charlotte?"

"You know what? Yes, I do."

"Mark, I've never seen your eyes shining like this. You should tell her, you need a chance to be happy."

6pm

In the OR, after 12 hours, the operation was over and Doctor Camding got a round of applauses. She went out and started talking to her interns.

"Check Miss Wildin for the next 12 hours and let me know everything **every single** hour."

Richard arrived there and said "You're a God! How could I have you in my hospital?"

"You can't" she replied and then they started walking.

"I need to stay with my mom, she needs me."

"Why don't you both move here? She's my friend, she will accept it"

"Richard... She doesn't do anything, she reads all the time and watches pictures of you in Med School. I have to do all her surgeries in Mt Sinai, she neither works nor answers to the Captain's calls. Richard, don't ask me this, please. I'm sorry butyou can't ask me this..."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. But you have to know that I am here for you, for everything. My home is always open for you."

"Thanks Richard" she sweetly smiled at him.

Archfield Hotel – 8pm

That night Charlotte was packing her things, her patient was ok so she booked a plane for the day after at 4pm ,when someone knocked on her door. She thought it was Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

It was Mark standing at the door.

"Let me tell you something..." he started talking"I have champagne to celebrate your surgery!"

She took a look at him, he looked sincere.

"Ok but only because you have the Moet!"

Actually, she was really happy to see him there.

One hour later, they had already finished the Moet and all the drinks in the mini bar. They were drunk.

He whispered to her ear "I love you, I've always loved you. Kiss me, Charlotte. Kiss me"

Maybe because of the _alcohol or maybe because she really loved him, she kissed him. They had sex, really good sex. After hours of sex, they fell asleep hugging each other. _

Archfield 7am

A pager ringed. Charlotte and Mark got up. She looked at him confused. She didn't remember what happened last night, but she slowly understood it because they were both naked.

Charlotte yelled " What the hell? Mark, why are you..."

He made the pager stop ringing and kissed her with a lot of passion

"Hey, my sunlight! You were wonderful last night. Let me tell you that."

She interrupted him, brutally, and asked him "Mark, did we have sex last night?"

Mark nodded and she shouted "Go away! Go away now!"

He didn't understand her, but he went away, thinking that she had a very good looking butt**.**

Seattle Grace 8am

"Mark, what are you doing here so early?" Derek asked to Mark, who had a guilty expression on his face.

"Ehhm. I have patients. See you later, Shep."

After some minutes, Charlotte arrived there with the same facial expression. They both had "GUILTY" written on their foreheads.

Derek asked laughing "Hey... Hey Charlie... Did you and Mark have sex last night?"

She looked at him with an embarrassed face and replied "Wh.. What? Well... Really, I have to go now. My patient... a nurse called me. I have to go. See you later Derek. My flight takes off at 4pm. Shall we have lunch together?

"Yes, sure. So we can talk"

Callie met Derek and greeted him "Morning Shep. Are you ready for the operation?"

Derek answered, smiling "Sure. They had sex last night" he laughed but he thought that Charlie and Mark having occasional sex again would be like twenty years ago. Oh except for Addison and him.

"Ok, let's go to the OR then"

"So... Karev, you did a good job!" Charlotte said, happy.

"Thanks. Everyone here thinks that you are like a sexy surgery Goddess. Are you going to stay here?"

She laughed and answered "No, I'll come back to NY tonight. You're a good doctor, Karev. You can work very well here but now I'm working at Mt Sinai so, if you want, next year you could come to New York and work with me and other good doctors." She said leaving the room. "Think about it... ah Karev don't tell Richard!"

Christina arrived there with a cup of hot coffee "Oh Dr Camding! Here I am! All the test are perfect, and let me tell you, you are a Goddess. Do you want some coffee?"

Charlotte answered "No, thanks Yang. I have an advice for you"

Christina was excited "Sure"

Charlotte told her "Talk less, you're noisy. Doctors don't like people like you. And I don't drink cold coffee. I'm really sure that's cold."

She went away and left an embarrassed Christina with Alex.

Christina mumbled "She is a bitch" and Alex replied "No, she's amazing".

12 pm

Derek was waiting for Charlotte in the Cafeteria when Mark sat at the same table.

Derek started the conversation "So, you and Charlotte had sex!"

Mark answered "Oh come on, Shep! Ehrm yes."

Derek laughed. Then he said "I don't know why you two broke up, but she deserves the best things. She is my best friend. I love her, as a friend obviously. Try to make her feelbetter, Mark. Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you. But what I want to tell you is that you should try to stay with her. You should go to NY and love her. She needs happiness and you can give her that in a strange and twisted way"

Mark replied "I want to, but I'm scared. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't know if I can do that"

"Mark if you really want it, you'll be able to!"

While walking to the Cafeteria, Charlotte was talking on the phone.

"Yes Addie, but I think it's a huge mistake."

She was talking about the night she spent with Mark.

"So, you and Sam broke up... I'm sorry, Addie. But maybe it's better that way, you want more and he can't give you what you really want."

"I'll be in NY tonight. Next week I'll work with the Captain, he called me this morning. Ok Addie, I have to go now! Take care of yourself!"

She took the elevator. Meredith was entering into it**,** too. They were alone and both embarrassed.

Meredith broke the ice "My mother, Ellis Grey, always talked about your parents. I think they were friends."

Charlotte replied, coldly "Yes, they were in Med School together"

Meredith went on talking "You did a wonderful surgery yesterday. I found lots of pictures of your parents, I brought them here this morning"

She gave to Charlotte an envelope with a lot of photos.

Charlotte said "Oh, thank you. I'll give them to my mother!"

Finally the elevator arrived and she went out "Goodbye Grey"

"Goodbye"

She arrived at the table saying, disgusted "So, here you guys eat in the Cafeteria?" than she saw Mark "Ok, now I'm even more disgusted!"

Derek tried to calm her "Charlie, don't be bad, c'mon!"

"Ok, but you should eat healthier food! Seriously!"

"I'm as fit as a fiddle!" he joked**.**

They were talking and laughing; it seemed like twenty years hadn't passed. Derek thought that if Addison was there too...

"Ok guys! I've to go to the airport" Charlotte said.

Derek replied "I've to go to OR, I can't bring you to the airport. But Mark, you could... why don't you give Charlotte a ride?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, thanks" she decided to accept Mark's ride.

"So Charlie, are you really leaving? I'm so sad." Derek told her and she whispered to his ear "Call her and go away from here" and then she left the hospital.

On the airport's way

"Great car!" Charlotte told Mark, admiring his Porche.

"Yes, I bought it few months ago. Do you know I have a daughter?"

She was shocked. _He is still a jerk and it was a big big big mistake_ "Oh, a daughter? Really?"

"Yeah... she's 19. I came to know about her last year. I was going to be grandpa but she didn't want the baby so she gave him up for adoption. I was sad, because I really wanted a child."

Charlotte thought _Mark is changed, he even wants children._

"So, grandpa... you are old!" she laughed, she always joked like that**.**

Mark laughed too,_I should take the chance, but how?_

Then he said "You're a bundle of fun, you are as old as me!"

They laughed together.

"You're right" she replied.

She thought "_Please stop me!_"

"Mark, we are arrived! Thanks. See you soon!"

He thought "_Please don't go!_"

She got off the car, took her Louis Vuitton trolley bag and got into the airport.

"_Please stop me!"_

"_Please don't go!"_

The wanted the same simple thing: to stay together.

But she took that plane and he didn't stop her.

Derek's voice-over : Stendahl said "Love is like fever; it comes and goes without the will having any part in the process". I think he's right. There are things you cannot expect, and you don't have to hide yourself behind your mother's dress. You have to face up with it. Love can't be hide.

He thought _Charlotte's right, I should call her._

_ADDISON IS COMING SOON! _

_REVIEWSSS :)_


	3. Change of air

I hope you like it!

I want to say thank you to BadassGenius again!

LET ME KNOW IF YOU PREFER MARK OR ARCHER WITH CHARLOTTE ;)

REVIEWSSS!

THIRD CHAPTER

_Derek's Voice-Over: Life is like a photo-album. Sometimes you need to put new pictures in it to feel better, other times you feel better just looking at old pictures. Well, the pictures are the people while the album is your life. If you want to see these pictures there's a reason, they make you happy._

JFK airport NYC

"Oh my God! Charlotte!"

Charlotte turned and saw Archer "Archer, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back from a conference in Denver and you?"

"I was in Seattle. I had a surgery there."

"Charlotte, where are you going now?"

"I'm going home."

"It's on my way, I have the limo. Come with me!"

"Today is the day of rides" she laughed

SEATTLE GRACE – SEATTLE

"Mark, so?" Callie asked him.

"Nothing, Torres, nothing" he replied, sadly.

"But did you tell her anything at all?"

"No, and she took that fucking plane."

"Oh Mark I'm sorry, but if you really love her you should..."

Mark brutally interrupted Callie "No Torres, I can't do anything! I lost her again!"

NYC – Archer's Limo

Archer and Charlotte were kissing each other but suddenly Charlotte stopped him.

"No Archer, I can't do this. I'm sorry but I think I love... Mark. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry Charlie, we've always lived it up! If you don't want it now, it's not a problem. But you are very sexy now, so please put your coat on!" he laughed.

They were friends, friends who had sex every once in a while. No one knew that they had been together for a long time in Miami. They were going to marry but, in the end, they didn't do it. Only Bizzy knew about it. She was happy about that.

SEATTLE GRACE – SEATTLE

"Karevvvvv, where is my coffee?"

"You didn't tell me to take one for you."

"I'm asking it now."

Derek arrived there.

"So... I think it hasn't ended like you hoped with Charlotte."

"No, Shep."

NYC

"Thanks for the ride, Archer."

"Oh, whenever you want just call me"

"Thanks. Would you like a tea?"

"Oh, you are so English! It's 5 o'clock" he laughed "but I'm Bizzy's son, I'll take a Gin Tonic."

She arrived in front of her big house in Central Park, really close to Addison and Derek's one. They got in, had a drink and talked a lot. After one hour, he left and thought _"She's amazing. How could I let her go?"_

Charlotte had a shower and then she went to her mother's place.

When she arrived there, her mother wasn't alone because Bizzy was there with her.

"Bizzy, how are you?" she asked.

"Good afternoon Charlotte, I'm good. And you?"

"I'm fine. Did she tell you anything at all?"

"Just some words but she looks better than the last time I saw her. You have a tired face, you should sleep more. Tomorrow I'll go to a spa, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh Bizzy you're nice, but I've a surgery with the Captain tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you and my daughter are workaholics, you also work on Thanksgiving!"

"You're right."

"I have to go now. Would you like to spend Thanksgiving with us?"

"Oh... Actually" Charlotte was embarrassed "Caroline and Nancy already invited me and I've accepted their invitation."

"Don't worry, Charlotte. Have you talked to Addison lately?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Kirsten, I'm going. See you soon"

Kirsten nodded. She was a woman as cold as an ice-cube, she was a very workaholic person but in a strange way she loved her husband and her daughter. Her husband knew it, Charlotte hadn't realized it yet.

"So, mom did you stay here all time while I was in Seattle?"

She nodded.

"Anyways... Richard asked me to say hello to you, and Meredith Grey, Ellis's daughter, gave me these pictures of you..."

"Thank you."

It made Charlotte mad "Mom!" she shouted "Pull yourself together! I know it's hard, but you have to go on!"

"Don't talk to me like this!" her mother yelled.

"You know what? This morning I've had a 12 hours surgery! I'm tired and I'm leaving right now!"

SEATTLE

Derek was standing outside Richard's office, thinking _is this the right thing?_

"Derek, c'mon!" Richard said.

"Richard, I need a break from surgery. I mean it. I can't stay here... because of Meredith. I need to go away from Seattle. I'm leaving tomorrow. Sorry."

Derek left the hospital, went to the trailer, packed his things and went to the airport. Without a final destination, he was going to buy a ticket for L.A. but then he realized that Addison wouldn't be happy to see him. So he took a flight to New York. _I'll start again in NYC. There's Charlotte, my mother... oh my mother... _he thought.

L.A.

Addison broke up with Sam. They didn't want the same things.

She wanted children, he wanted just a woman to love. And Naomi, she wasn't happy about that.

She was trying to call Charlotte, but she didn't answer. Addison was crying.

"I've no friends here. No man here..." She took the Gin and went upstairs to sleep.


	4. All the love we've left behind

This is a long chapter. But an important one. Let me know if you like it.

Thank you BadassGenius AGAIN!

The song that I quote on the voice-over is "Falling away with you" of Muse. (I think it's great!)

REVIEWS!

FOURTH CHAPTER

Derek's voice-over : _Yesterday I listened to a song, it said __**"**__**I can't remember when it was good, moments of happiness elude, maybe I just misunderstood"**__.But I remember when it was good, and the moments of happiness elude. But surely I misunderstood. Yes. I misunderstood._

L.A. 7,30 am

It is an unusual time to wake up there but that day Addison couldn't sleep anymore. She got up and decided to have a shower.

While she was having it, tears started streaming down her face – perhaps she needed to stay under the water so she could hide tears to herself.

While she was crying she started speaking to herself.

"Why am I so stupid? Why can't I be happy? God, I'm asking you just one thing! To be happy! But you've taken away my happiness too! It wasn't not enough for you to take my husband and my fertility away! You made me born... for what? Is there any reason? Because I can't see any, or maybe there's one... you enjoy to see me alone! "

After the shower she calmed a bit down and laid on the sofa. Milo went there and she told him "Milo, earlier I was thinking about our lives... What would you think if we left? We could go to New Heaven to stay with Bizzy and the Captain... Ok you're right, we're not so desperate! So, where could we go? "

She mumbled a little.

"Maybe I should become a nun, but I'm not Catholic enough and I don't think that God accepts adulterers… What do you think about Paris? I don't need a work to live" she said, referring to her family's money.

"We could go shopping every day. Louboutin shoes, Hermes bags, Louis Vuitton and the QUEEN Chanel. Yes, I think that Paris is ok for us both! Let's go pack our things, Milo!"

But before leaving, Addison needed to make a phone call.

"Nae, I know you don't want to speak with me but I'm leaving" a moment of silent and after a deep breath she started to speak to the answering machine "I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. Say goodbye to everyone in the practice. "

Before packing her things, she said "So, what should I wear to fly to Paris? Oh, I'll be easy-chic like Charlotte always says. he best style is easy-chic in these occasions." So she put on a stretch pair of jeans, a white shirt and a pair of wonderful black Louboutin shoes. After that she packed all her things, she had her things sent to NY and sold the house to Amelia.

"So are you really leaving?"

"Yes, Amelia. I don't want to stay here anymore. It's your home now."

"But, I need you Addie. I need a friend."

"I don't know exactly where I'm going, but I'm sure that wherever I go, you will always welcome."

Amelia had a strong personality but tears started to stream down her face anyway. She loved to live with Addison. She preferred Addie to her own sisters. She hadn't ever judged her. She understood her feelings.

"Ok, but promise me that you'll find happiness. You need it. And Addie, call me. When you arrive, wherever, just call me!"

4 hours later, L.A. airport

Addison arrived at the American Airlines' desk, business class obviously.

"Hi, I want to buy a ticket to Paris" she said, proudly "Ah, I've a cat with me!"

The hostess answered "Ok Miss, let me see… oh there's a problem. The first flight to Paris is the day after tomorrow at midnight, is it ok?"

Addison felt like the entire world was against her. But she wanted to leave now.

"Give me a ticket for the first plane, wherever it goes" she replied.

Few minutes later.

"Miss Montgomery, I found two alternatives for you. I'm really sorry but it's Thanksgiving and it's all full. So, you could go to New York with a stop in Chicago or you could stay in Chicago. But you have to tell me now so I can book a flight for you."

Addison, without even thinking about it, said "New York!"

After one hour she sat on the plane with Milo and decided to sleep during the flight.

NYC

That morning Charlotte went jogging, had a shower and then she went to the hospital. It was Thanksgiving but she had a surgery with the Captain and in any case she would have worked.

She scrubbed in for surgery.

"Morning Charlotte! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Morning Captain! Happy Thanksgiving to you too!"

"So, how is Kirsten?"

"She's fine but yesterday we had a fight."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't react."

"You know Charlotte, it's difficult for her."

"Yes, but I can't see her down like that. I prefer my mother as cold as an ice-cube."

"Let's go. If I come back home late Bizzy will kill me!" They laughed.

CHICAGO airport

Arrived in Chicago Addison had to spend three hours there so she decided to eat something.

She looked for a good restaurant and she chose the Italian one.

She was having dinner when a waiter went to her table, saying " Ehm, Miss there's a man who wants me to give you this paper. With permission."

She thought, sarcastically,_ what I really need, a man_ …

She stopped eating her Lasagna and read the paper "Addie, turn back!"

She could have recognized that calligraphy even after a thousand years. It was Derek's one. She had a strange felling about that, because she knew from Charlotte that he had broken up with Meredith. But her thoughts were interrupted by him. _He's so beautiful,_ she thought.

"Addie" he said.

_He called me Addie. I loved when he called me Addie,_ she thought and then she said "Derek, what are you doing here?"

"You know, I love Italian food."

"I mean, in Chicago..."

"Oh, I'm going to New York."

"Oh me too. Why are you going there?"

"Wait, you have a cat?" he asked her, shocked

"Yes, he's Milo. It's a long story. Anyway, why are you going to NY?" she asked, curious.

"I've had enough of the rain and you?" he smiled.

Addison understood that he wasn't saying the whole truth.

"I've had enough of sun." They both laughed.

"So... are we on the same plane?"

"I think so, I'm in business class at... let me see the ticket... at 1A and you?"

"I'm in business class too. You know, staying with a Forbes Montgomery for years have made me appreciate the comfort of business class. I'm at..." he said while looking for his ticket "Oh, what a coincidence! I'm at 1B. We'll spend the flight together, so you can tell me the long story about this cat."

They both felt strange but they both knew that talking to each other was a natural thing; they used to talk a lot in the past.

During the flight they talked a lot about a lot of things and then they arrived at the critical point, that was Meredith, Mark, Sam… but after a look they decided not to talk about them.

"Are you going to stay at your mother's home?" she asked him.

"I think so, and you?" he asked. Derek wanted to know if she had sold their old house.

"I'm going to stay at the brownstone" she replied.

"So you didn't sell it... I'm happy, because you really loved that house..."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay there, too many memories… changing topic, are you going to work somewhere? Because I don't know where, perhaps I'll return to Mt. Sinai but if you want to work there I can find another place because..." he interrupted her.

"Are you crazy or what? First of all we can work in the same hospital and I don't know yet if I want to work in a hospital or if I want to work on researches... you know, honey, brain has lots of mysteries that I want to reveal" he realized that he just called her honey.

She remained shocked and thought, _he called me Addie and know honey, am I dreaming?_

"So, are you sure?"

"Yes Addison, you are..."

The announce of the Captain interrupted him.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Happy Thanksgiving! We are in New York City, 20°F. I hope you'll spend a nice time in New York City."

While they were getting off, Addison asked Derek "Do you have someone to take you home? If not we can share a taxi, your mother's home is on the way to the brownstone."

"Sure."

"So... Mark and Charlotte had sex, like in Med School" Addison told Derek laughing.

"Yes... they love each other, but they are both stubborn. No one wants to admit it" he thought, _she is so … nice_.

"She's at my mother's house but I don't want to go there yet. Would you like to do a thing?" Derek asked.

Addison didn't understand so she asked him, perplexed "What?"

"Let's go to Rockfeller Centre ice-skating! We loved it!"

"You know what? YES! I need to have some fun!"

Mt. Sinai Hospital

"Great work, Captain! Now get out and go to New Heaven!"

"Ok I'm going and you? When are you going to leave?"

"I'll leave at 5:00. Dinner is at 6:30"

"Ok, say hi to Caroline."

"I will. Bye!"

She went to the nurse's desk and said "I need an intern."

A nurse answered "Doctor Camding, I'll send you one as soon as possible. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, the cartel of 453."

Five minutes later

"Are you Doctor Camding?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Yes, and you are..?"

"I'm Izzie Stevens. I'm your intern."

"Oh perfect. I have a patient with strange analysis results. Can you make them again? This is the cartel."

"Sure, I'll do it now."

Rockfeller centre

Derek and Addison were ice-skating, they loved it. They were smiling, laughing and they looked like a couple.

Derek fell down and said "Oh, what a shame! I never fall!"

"Yes, Derek c'mon! I'll help you!"

They shook their hands and it was wonderful. She thought, _he's so beautiful_.

He thought, _she's so beautiful_.

Few minutes later they decided to have a hot chocolate. For them both, it was one of their best days in the last few weeks.

Mt. Sinai

"Doctor Camding..."

"Yes, Stevens tell me."

"There weren't any mistakes in the exams."

"Ok. Let's visit her."

Few minutes later, Charlotte said "Ok Stevens, tomorrow we'll operate. Good job. See you tomorrow" she put on her coat "Oh Stevens... Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Thank you, have a nice dinner!"

She went home, had a shower, wore a wonderful night-blue Fendi dress, a pair of black Prada boots, a black Burberry coat. She took her black Peek-a-boo and left her home.

Meanwhile Derek and Addison got into the brownstone. They were happy.

Addison asked him "Shall we have Chinese food?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll call the restaurant and order. For you sweet-and-sour chicken? Right?"

"Yes, and you're going to eat soy spaghetti!"

"Yeah, we haven't changed a lot."

Addison opened a Merlot wine bottle.

Derek's voice-over : _That song ended saying __**"All of the love we've left behind Watching the flash backs intertwine, Memories I will never find, Memories I will never find" **__that's true. Because now, standing in front of__her, the woman I used to love, and the woman I want to love now, I can't find Memories, I can see only the future and some flash backs of good times. _


	5. New York's Air

Perhaps I was cruel with Meredith, but she deserve it and more over!

THANK YOU BADASSGENIUS :)

REVIEWSSSSSSSSS

FIFTH CHAPTER

_Charlotte's voice-over: __Mark Twain said__ "__**Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary.**__" Involuntary, yes. I remember when Addison and Derek met each other for the first time. I was there. I also felt the love between them. They will always be in love. I believe in them._

Seattle

Meredith asked "Chief, have you seen Derek?"

"Yes, he left the hospital yesterday."

"So, does he have the day off?"

"No, Meredith... he left Seattle... forever!"

"Oh and he didn't tell me... Oh, ok."

New York

It was morning. Charlotte woke up and went jogging as usual. Then she came back home, had a shower and went to the hospital.

"Morning Stevens, are you ready for surgery?"

"Sure, Doctor Camding."

"Oh Captain! Good morning! How was the dinner?"

"Mine was good, yours?"

"Nice, too many babies but nice!"

"Charlotte, I have a patient who's going to have a baby with a spinal cancer and a cancer in his aorta. Can you help me?"

"Oh, sure."

He showed her the radiographies.

"OH MY GOD! It's too big. I'll help you but now I've a surgery. It will take me three or four hours, then I'll work on it"

"Ok." "Oh Archer, what are you doing here?" the Captain asked to his son, who was standing beside Charlotte.

"I've a patient here. Charlotte, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I've to go now! See you later!"

She walked away with Stevens.

"I saw a similar surgery, but the baby had only a spinal cancer."

"Oh... It's unusual but possible. If you want you can work on it. I need two other hands and I think you are good!"

"Thanks, Doctor Camding. It's been a hard year for me. I haven't worked for one year, and then I was scared. New city, new work, new Chief... but you've made me feel more quite."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself. You have good skills, you could become a very good surgeon one day."

After few minutes Archer went to the scrub room where Charlotte and Izzie were preparing for surgery.

"Archer, what are you doing here?"

"I want to see your surgery.."

"But you're a neurologist!"

"Yes, but I'm interested in everything. I want to see it."

"Go to the gallery!"

"No, I'd like to stay in the OR."

"Ok..." She lived with it.

Meanwhile at the brownstone.

Derek and Addison got up. They slept together on the sofa, hugged. They spent a great night.

Something happened, but they didn't have sex.

Derek, looking at the pictures in the frames, felt strange. Because he wanted to tell Addison that he loved her. But he didn't know how she could have reacted, so he decided not to do anything. But then they felt asleep hugged.

They both loved each other and after that nigh spent talking, they both realized that their feelings were definitively true.

Derek said "Morning Addie!"

"Yawnnn... Morning Derek!"

"I'm going to buy something for breakfast."

"Ok. I want a chocolate muffin" she told him yawning.

Few minutes later

"Here I am with Cappuccino and Muffins!"

"Ohh! Chocolate and blueberry muffin, I LOVE YOU!"

Derek thought _Oh, me too Addie, me too... but how should I tell you?_

And Addison thought _Oh shit! I told him "I love you" and now? Perhaps I should laugh... yes I'll laugh._

She laughed and also Derek did so, who was thinking _She was just kidding. Ok this isn't the right moment to tell her that I love her…_

"I remember you could kill for that muffin"

"Yeah, and did you take..."

"Cookies. Obviously."

After breakfast Addison said "Now we should go to the hospital..."

"Or we can stay here eating all day!" They both laughed.

"I'll have a shower, do you want to have one too?"

"If it isn't a problem for you..."

"You're crazy! No problem at all!"

Mt. Sinai Hospital

Outside the OR Archer said "Good job, Camding."

She replied "Thanks, Montgomery."

Archer's phone rang.

"Hey Bizzy"

"Yes, I'm at Mt. Sinai"

"Sure."

"What time?"

"Perfect."

"Charlotte? Sure she's here now."

"I'll tell her about it!"

"Bye!"

"Bizzy invited us to a charity event."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Ok, I'll come just because I bought a wonderful dress last week."

"I'll pick you up at 6 pm. Is it ok?"

"Yes. See you later."

"But... Is that Derek?"

"Derek?" Charlotte turned, with an astonished expression on her face and saw Derek talking to the Captain. She and Archer quickly walked to them.

Charlotte said "Derek! I'm glad to see you here!"

"Oh" Archer mumbled disgusted " Shepherd."

"Archer" Derek greeted him, then he replied to Charlotte "I'm glad too. I'm waiting for the Chief, Addison is inside too."

"Wait... Addison?" Charlotte was surprised.

"Yes."

"But... how... you... both here?" She couldn't understand.

Derek got that and explained "We were both in Chicago for a stop and we met in a restaurant... We were on the same plane and once arrived in New York, we went ice-skating, we had dinner together and I slept at the brownstone... Well, we actually fell asleep on the sofa."

Charlotte shouted "Oh, that explains it all! You were in New York yesterday and I had to spend the night with your family! You know I love your nieces and your nephews, but... well, there were fourteen children in the house! And there weren't any drinks. So you enjoyed yourself. I'm glad and angry at the same time!"

"C'mon Charlie, I'm sorry!" they walked away, leaving Archer and the Captain alone.

"I needed some time to spend alone with Addison..."

"Ok. I forgive you... so, tell me... what did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Stupid" she said, hitting him.

"I couldn't tell her _Oh Addie you know what? I love you_!"

"YESSS"

"Charlie c'mon! You know I'm right"

"Not really. In any case, I've to work."

One hour later.

"Charlieee" Addison shouted at her friend.

"Addie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Tired but fine."

"So... Derek's here, I'm here, you're here…"

"Yes, Addie. We're here, you're here, they're here..." Charlotte replied, sarcastically "But did you tell him anything at all?" she asked her friend, even if she already knew the answer.

"No... what should I tell him? _Now that you've broken up with Meredith and I'm alone and I love you... Do you want to stay with me?"_

"You and Derek are stupid!"

"Why?"

"Nothing. I've to go."

"Shall we have lunch together?"

"If I finish my surgery, then yes. Oh Addie, come with me. You could help me!"

"Ok."

Izzie was in the scrub room and thought _Good start Izzie. Doc Camding is nice, everything here is different from Seattle. _

Charlotte arrived and said "Stevens, she's Doctor Addison Montgomery. She's working with us."

Izzie was shocked "Doctor Montgomery! How are you? I thought you were in L.A." she thought _Ok she's a part of Seattle that I like…_

"Izzie, I'm fine. And you? Why are you in N.Y.?"

"I needed to change air!"

Charlotte said "So, you two already know each other. It's nice but we've a patient to operate!"

"Sure, you're going to become the new Captain!" Addison said, laughing.

"Ok, let's go!"

Derek got out from the office of the Chief. He was smiling and thinking O_oh, finally New York's air... Addison... Chief of Neurosurgery. _

"Derek" the Captain said.

"Captain."

"So, are you going to move here?"

"Yes, I can't stay away from New York" he said laughing.

"I want to tell you two things. First, if you hurt my daughter again I'll kill you, rather I'll have you killed. The second thing is that if you don't make things up with her, I'll kill you or I..."

Derek interrupted him "Yes, I know you're gonna kill me. But Captain, I don't know how to make things right with Addison..."

"Bizzy organized a charity event for tonight. Come with her."

"Ok." Derek hated to go to those kind of events but he had always listened to the Captain's advices.

Lunchtime – Derek's office

"Hey" Addison said.

"Come in."

"So, Captain told me you're going to support me in this charity event that Bizzy organized. I'm glad because I can't stand a night alone with her."

"Do you know that your mother invited almost 2 thousand people, right?"

"You know what I mean."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6 pm. Is it ok?"

"Perfect."


	6. Question of love

Hi guys. This my new chapter. I hope you like it.

In anycase I want to tell you that I'm an optimistic person.. so I made everything ok in a simple way. :)

THANK YOU BADASSGENIUS.

AND THANK YOU (everyone's reading) FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR READING.

SIXTH CHAPTER

_Bizzy's voice-over : I'm not the most appropriate person in the whole world to say it, but I'll try. A mother can only love her children, teach them to walk alone, tell them what's right and what's wrong. But there's a thing she can't do. She can't be by their side always and forever. They need a person who love them. And a mother knows who's the right person. I know that Derek and Charlotte are those right people._

5pm Charlotte's house.

Charlotte was looking at her wardrobe thinking _red or blue? Louboutin or Gucci? Chanel or Dior? _

5pm Addison's brownstone.

Addison was looking at her wardrobe thinking _black or green? Louboutin or Jimmy Choo? Bottega Veneta or Chanel?_

_Bizzy voice-over: They are very similar…_

6pm Charlotte's house.

Archer knocked on the door, Charlotte opened. She was still wearing a nightgown.

"Charlie, it's 6pm."

"I'll be ready in 2 minutes."

"Ok, I'll have drink."

6pm Addison's brownstone.

Derek knocked on the door, Addison opened. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

"Ok, I'll wait"

6:15pm Charlotte's house.

"Charlie are you ready?" Archer shouted at her.

"Yes"

She went downstairs wearing a wonderful dark blue dress, a pair of silver Louboutin shoes and a blue Dior pochette.

"You're BEAUTIFUL" Archer said, amazed.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

6:15pm Addison's brownstone.

"I'm ready" Addison announced, walking downstairs.

_She's amazing, _Derek thought.

"Addie, you're amazing"

"Thank you" Addison gave him a bright smile.

She wore a green dress, a pair of black Jimmy Choo and a black Bottega Veneta pochette

"Let's go" Addie said.

6:30pm – Archer's Limo

"You know you're very sexy right now.. I'd like to have sex with you now" he whispered, kissing Charlie's neck.

"Eehe, Archer. Stop it now."

"Why?"

"Ok. I'll tell you. I need man."

"Here I am."

"No, not in that way. I want a man to love, not to have sex with. So, if you really want to stay with me, you'll have to wait for me. You'll have to be monogamous. But if you don't want to apply, let's have sex now."

Archer was perplexed.

"Ok, let's try"

"Let's be like teenagers"

"So?"

"Just kisses, few caresses.. and talk..."

"Ok"

7pm – Plaza Hotel

"Charlotte, you are wonderful." Bizzy said.

"Thank you, Bizzy. You look great, too!" Charlotte replied.

"Bizzy, how are you?" Archer asked his mother.

"Fine, Archer. You look great. Your table is number 5"

"Ok." Archer replied

They went to their table. Addison and Derek were already there.

"Hey guys!" Derek greeted them.

"Hey! You both look nice!"

"You too!"

"Oh, what is this charity event for?" Charlotte asked to her tablemates.

"I think it's for the tumor thing…" Archer answered, unsure.

"You're wrong" the Captain told his son.

"Captain!"

"It's to support the doctors who work in Haiti"

"Ohh" all the doctors said together.

"Kitten, you are wonderful tonight!"

"Thanks"

Bizzy, the Captain and other important doctors made their speeches and after the common round of applauses, Bizzy invited her guests to dance.

Archer whispered to Charlotte's ear "Teenagers love to dance"

She replied "Sure… let's go"

Derek asked "May I have the honor?"

Addison nodded "Sure"

Bizzy saw all the scene from the dance floor, where she was dancing with the Captain and told him "Look, our children are happy. I think Addison and Derek should have a real second chance and Archer could be happy with Charlotte."

"You're right Bizzy. They look very good together."

On the dance floor, the two lovely couples were enjoying themselves.

Going out, Addison suggested "Charlie, why don't we have lunch together tomorrow? We haven't spent some time together since I'm here."

"Sounds like a plan"

"Oh, and would you like to go shopping with me? I need a new bed…"

"Yes. Perfect. I'll take the day off."

"See you at 9am"

"Bizzy, everything was perfect! Good night!" Charlotte said.

"Oh Charlotte you're really nice. See you soon."

"Good night Bizzy" Archer, Addison and Derek said all together.

The day after

Charlotte's place – 7am

Charlotte woke up early. She went jogging. She arrived at her mother's home.

"Mom, are you home?"

After few minutes Charlie went to her mother's bedroom but she wasn't there. She looked for her mother everywhere, but she wasn't at home.

Charlotte was happy and scared at the same time. She sat on the sofa and didn't know what to do.

After some minutes she decided to go out. She went to her mother's neighbor, Caroline.

She knocked on her door.

"Hi Charlotte, how are you? Come in."

"Caroline, do…"

Caroline interrupted her and started " I saw you on the newspaper. Oh, you were with Archer and there were Derek and Addison too…" she had never loved the Montgomerys.

Charlotte interrupted Caroline "Oh Caroline, have you seen my mother? She isn't at home and I don't know where she is."

"Oh, she went out early this morning. I think she went to the cemetery."

"Oh, ok. Perfect."

"Do you want a coffee?"

"No, thanks Caroline. I've to go"

"Ok, take care of you. And tell my son to come here asap. Do you know where he is

sleeping?"

"Ehm, he's at my home. Yes… he's at my home. He was still sleeping when I left my house."

"Ok. See you soon"

She left the home and called Derek.

"Derek, I don't know where you are now but your mother thinks you're at my home" she said to the answering machine.

9am Addison's brownstone.

Charlotte knocked on the door.

"Hey Charlotte, you're in perfect time!" Addison told her.

"Being punctual is one of my best qualities!"

They went to one of the best furniture shops of Manhattan.

Addison bought a wonderful bed, it was modern-classic style. Then they went to the fifth Avenue and bought a lot of dresses, shoes and bags. Then they had lunch in Central Park.

"Talking about Derek, ehrm, do you know where he slept last night? Because Caroline asked me this morning and I told her that he was my guest..."

"Ehm, it was late and he slept at Brownstone"

"Oh, perfect. Did you tell him something?"

"No…"

"Did you have sex?"

"No!" Addison shouted.

"You are two stupid guys! I have to do everything with you two!"

"No, no."

"Ok."

That night 8pm Charlotte's house.

Derek wasn't there.

Archer knocked on her door.

She opened.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, I have to tell you something."

He looked embarrassed and was holding a wonderful 101 red roses bouquet in his left hand. They were 101, which meant "_you are the most important thing"._

In his right hand he had an I-pod.

She was astonished, she didn't know what to say.

"I... I don't know..."

He interrupted her. "We're like teenagers, do you remember? So, where is your stereo?"

"Over there" she showed it to him, still shocked.

"Listen to it."

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me. So I'll let my walls come down, down before you met I was a wreck. But things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine. Let's go all the way tonigh.t No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and me. We'll be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back.__"_

She couldn't believe what was happening.

He said "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, because you are a dream. My dream."

She was shocked. He continued "Charlotte I love you. And I really want to have a chance with you."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other. They shared a long and exciting kiss.

Meanwhile Addison's brownstone

She was eating on the sofa next to Milo. Someone knocked on her door. She opened. It was Derek.

"Hi Addie. I have to tell you something."

"Come in!"

He had a little stereo in his hand. He switched it on.

"_Heeey heeeey heeeeey _

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left-side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind. Your sweet moving. The smell of you in every single dream I dream, I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind.  
Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. Heeey heeeey heeeey._

He moved closer to her, took her by the hand and they started dancing together. They laughed a lot.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me. You gave my life direction. A game show love connection, we can't deny, I'm so obsessed. My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest. I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna and I'm always gonna wanna  
blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. Well you can cut a rug  
watching you is the only drug I need. So gangster, I'm so thug. You're the only one I'm dreaming of. You see, I can be myself now finally in fact there's nothing I can't be. I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna missa single thing you do tonight._

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)__"_

At the end of the song Derek confessed "Addison, you are my soul sister. And I love you."

Addison was shocked but surely replied "Me too, Derek. I'll always love you."

Derek and Archer thought the same thing _we had a good idea._ They both was thinking about that afternoon. They met each other and spoke. They didn't know how to conquer their women. And they had that idea!

* * *

The songs I quoted are Teenage dream-Katy Perry and Hey Soul Sister-Train.

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :)


	7. Makin' things up for

This the new chapter. My beta reader (BadassGenius, who I want to say thanks again) defined it "cliffhanger"…

I hope you like it.

I want to read your reviews.

SEVENTH CHAPTER

A month had passed since those wonderful declarations of love were made and the two couples were really happy.

Charlotte was worried about her mother. She hadn't reacted yet.

That morning was a normal morning. Charlotte woke up at 7am, as everyday, and went jogging. Archer was outside waiting for her, wearing a tracksuit.

"Hey Archer, good morning. What are you doing here?"

"I want to run with you."

"Do you know that I run about 6 miles?"

"Yes, Charlie. I'm a strong man."

"Ok, but don't cry after the first mile."

"Ooh, I'm laughing."

They started running.

Meanwhile, Addison was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her man.

She made coffee, waffles and baked a chocolate cake. Then she brought all that food upstairs.

"Good morning, honey" she whispered him, kissing his neck.

"This is a really good way to wake up."

"I've breakfast."

"YOU ARE WONDERFUL."

"I know, honey."

"Love you."

"Me too, and you're my wonder woman"

She laughed.

"You know… I'm going to have a shower, maybe we should optimize our time. You can have a shower with me."

She said it while taking off her pajamas.

"I'm coming!" he said, running towards her.

After the shower they went to the hospital.

Charlotte and Archer were getting home.

"So, you run every day? For so long?" he panted.

"No, I usually run three miles more. You made me slow down."

"Ok, perhaps I'm not really athletic…"

"Do you think?" she asked, ironically.

"Ok, may I have shower here?"

"Sure."

"With you?"

"No."

He sulked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok."

After the shower, Charlotte went to the hospital and Archer to his practice.

It was a quiet day in the hospital.

Addison was scheduled for a simple c-section, Derek for a simple craniotomy and Charlotte for a simple bay-pass. They were going to have dinner all together at 230 Fifth, a fancy restaurant.

It was lunch time and Addison and Charlotte were talking while eating a Cesar Salad.

"Why aren't you having sex with Archer? He's upset. He called me." Addison said laughing. "Oh, I'm not interested in Archer's sexual life but it makes me laugh."

"Ok, Addie. I just want to see if he can be…"

"If he can be?"

"The right man. We've always lived it up. But now I'd like to grow up and settle down. Oh my God! I'm talking like I was a woman who lives back in the 50s! I'm a monster!"

"No, you aren't a monster. You are a normal person. Or rather, you're the most special normal person in the whole world."

"You're nice but I'm scared, you know"

"It is going to be perfect"

"Thank you Addie."

Charlotte shouted "Izzie, come here!" then told Addison "I like her"

"Morning Doctor Camding and Doctor Montgomery"

"What are you working on, today?"

"I'm with Shepherd, we did an excellent craniotomy."

"And where is he now?" Addison asked.

"Here I am!" Derek said kissing Addison's cheek "So where are we going to eat tonight?"

"230 Fifth" Charlotte replied.

"Ok, may I wear tie?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you later. I've to check my patient. Izzie, come with me" Derek said.

"Sure"

6pm Changing room

"Addie, are you waiting for Derek?"

"Yes"

"Ok, see you later. Oh, at the dinner there will be Bizzy and the Captain too" she said, lowering her voice.

"What?"

"Yeah… Archer told me that Bizzy called him and he invited them."

"Oh, I hate my brother…"

"C'mon Addie! It's just a dinner. And I know what Bizzy told you. But she's your mother. And she's trying to make things up for. You should try too."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Oh, there's another thing… aperitif at my home at 8pm."

"Ok, Charlotte I hate you" she said, laughing.

7:30pm Charlotte's place

"Are you ready?" Archer asked her

"Yes." She was wearing a white Ralph Lauren shirt, a black Givenchy skirt and a pair of black Prada shoes.

"Addison is downstairs" Archer announced.

"Oh, let's go, you're amazing"

They went downstairs "Addie, you're already drinking!" Charlotte noticed.

"Yes, I'm going to have dinner with the woman who blames me for the death of her girlfriend…"

"C'mon Addie, it's Bizzy. She blames me for a 25 hours labor." Archer said.

"Ok. I'll try."

After few minutes Bizzy and the Captain arrived there.

"Hello everybody" Bizzy greeted all the people in the room.

"Bizzy" Addison coldly said.

"Hi Bizzy! Captain!" Archer said.

"Archer may I have a talk with you?" Bizzy said "In private"

"Sure, let's go upstairs"

Meanwhile Addison, Charlotte and the Captain were talking about strange surgeries.

"Archer, I want to give you something." She gave him a little red Cartier box "I want you to have this ring. It was mine. Captain gave it to me when he proposed to me. If you want to marry Charlotte you should give her this ring."

He opened the box and the ring was a wonderful white gold ring with a 2.5 karats diamond.

"But, that's yours… I can buy one."

"Yes Archer I know, but I want you to give her this ring"

"Ok Bizzy, but now we are trying to stay together. I'd like to marry her. But I've to wait."

"Sure, but when you decide to propose, give Charlotte this ring."

"Thanks Bizzy, you've changed a lot. And I'm sorry for Susan."

It was the truth, Bizzy had changed a lot. Susan's death drove her crazy, but she pulled herself together, eventually. The Captain and Bizzy felt in love again. He stopped cheating on her.

"Can you ask Addison to come here?"

"Sure."

Archer went downstairs and said "Bizzy wants to talk to you"

Addison said, annoyed "Ok, I'll go."

"So, you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, Addison. I want you to excuse me. I've been mean to you..."

Addison interrupted her mother.

"When? When you blamed me for your girlfriend's death or when you told me my hair was ugly or things like those?"

"In your whole life I've been bad to you. I would like you to forgive me. So, excuse me…"

"I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Please Addison, try… I'm your….. mother."

"No, you're Bizzy"

"Please Addison, try to forgive me…"

"I'll try, but I'm not sure I'll succeed."

Bizzy embarrassedly tried to hug her daughter.

Meanwhile Derek arrived and they went to the restaurant where they enjoyed a nice dinner.

At the end of the dinner they all came back home.

Derek and Addison were already in bed.

Addison said "You know, Bizzy wants me to forgive her for everything"

"Oh honey it's great!"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can…"

"Honey, you should give her a chance. She's trying to do something, you should do the same thing."

"Ok… I'll try. Now kiss me and let's spend the whole night hugged."

"Sure honey, your wish is my command"

"I love you Addison"

"Me too, Derek"

"You know, we should marry again… yes, Addison do you want to re-marry me?"

"Yes, sure. I'll re-marry you!"

He kissed her neck, she took off her pajamas and he kissed her naked body saying "I REALLY LOVE YOU"

"ME TOO"

In the same moment, Archer was thinking _Charlotte, I love you. Why don't we get married? Noo. _Charlotte made his thought off… "Archer, you should spend the night here. If you want to run with me tomorrow…" _So I can have sex with you tonight?_ "But we're not going to have sex"

"Oh," Archer said, sorely disappointed "Can I hug you?"

"Sure, you must do it!"

They were in bed hugged and Archer started talking.

"This home is big but not enough for babies"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, we should move to a biggest one when we'll have babies."

"When we'll have what?"

"Children"

Charlotte didn't understand and had a shocked face. While she was trying to understand what Archer was saying, her beeper rang. 911.

"Ok, I don't understand what you're telling me. Now I've to go to the hospital. See you later."

She put on a pair of jeans and a Columbia sweatshirt and left.

It was 1am.

Charlotte was driving to the hospital and she couldn't understand why the hospital called her. She wasn't available. But she wanted to run away from that speech with Archer.

Arrived at the hospital, she went to the ER. Izzie was there.

"Stevens, why did you call me?"

"Car crash, 1 death, 4 survivors. But I called you because the woman who I'm taking care of has your name on the list of people to contact in case of emergency."

"What's her name?"

"Bizzy Forbes Montgomery."


	8. Emergency Room

I want to thank BadassGenius, and Lidocaina who helped me with the clinical cases.

I didn't put any voice-over because I didn't have ideas and I didn't want to be banal.

I hope you like it. Let me know through reviewsssss.

EIGHT CHAPTER

Charlotte was in the emergency room 1 checking on Bizzy. She was unconscious with some wounds on her face. While visiting her, Charlotte looked into Bizzy's agenda.

It was written _In case of emergency, call Doctor Camding_. Suddenly she understood.

Bizzy didn't mean Charlotte Camding, but Kirsten Camding. In fact her mother was one of the oldest friends of Bizzy. They went to boarding school in Switzerland together.

But she continued to not understand why Bizzy appointed her instead one of her children or her husband. She hadn't called Addison and Archer yet because she wanted to make Bizzy stable, she still didn't understand the reasons. Then she decided to call her mother, maybe Bizzy had a disease that she knew.

"Mum, I know it's 2 am."

"No, I don't want to understand why you are depressed. It's for Bizzy"

"She had a car crash and now…" she was interrupted.

"Oh, ok I'll wait for you."

In the meanwhile Izzie came there.

"How is she?"

"She has an aortic aneurysm. The last angiogram, taken 2 years ago, noticed 2,5 centimeters one. Let's take another one. Probably it's bigger now and it could be broken. What about the Captain?"

"He's ok. He is conscious and reactive. He's now having a CT."

"And the others 2 girls?"

"I don't know. I just know that they had a very high alcohol level in their blood."

"Ok I hate it, now go"

Izzie went away and Charlotte took her phone. "Derek, sorry. Is there Addison?"

"No, she is in hospital."

"Oh, me too. You should come. It's about Bizzy and the Captain."

"What happened?"

"Car crash."

"I'm coming and I'll call Addison…"

"No, I'll talk to Addison. You should go to my place and ride Archer here. I don't want him to drive"

"Sure Charlie."

Derek put on a pair of jeans and a Columbia sweatshirt and left.

He arrived in front of Charlotte's place. But the door was opened. A man was standing in front of the door talking to Archer. He couldn't see him, he was arriving there when the mysterious man hit Archer. So Derek ran. When he arrived, he realized that it was Mark.

"Mark, what the hell did you do? Why did you hit Archer?"

"Once you would have helped me"

"Mark, I'm not going to kick your ass just because it's 2am. And I was sleeping. Derek why are you here?"

"We have to go to the hospital now, Archer."

"Why?"

"Bizzy and the Captain had a car crash. Charlotte called me now."

"What? And how are they?"

"I don't know."

"And where's Addison?"

"She had an emergency and went to the hospital."

"Ok, let's go."

The three of them got into Derek's Cayenne and left.

Hospital

"Addison is in OR 5."

"Ok I'm going to tell her!"

Charlotte wore a mask and entered into the OR.

"Hi, Addison…"

"Oh, Charlotte what are you doing here? It's for the car crash, isn't it? I've heard that there was an incredible car crash"

"Addison, have you finished?"

"Almost. Do you need me for a surgery?"

"Excuse me Doctor Codey, can you finish here?"

"What's wrong Charlotte?"

"Doctor Codey, can you finish here?" Charlotte re-asked.

"Sure."

"Addison c'mon."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's about Bizzy and the Captain."

The scalpel fell from Addison's hands.

"Can you finish here, Doctor Codey?" Addison asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"So, what happened Charlotte?"

"They had a car crash. Now the Captain is stable. He's having a CT. But Bizzy… she's not conscious and please be strong. She has an aortic aneurysm, it's very big. It's 4.5 cm. And it's bigger than one year ago."

"What does it mean? You knew she had an aortic aneurysm and you didn't tell me?"

"No, no. My mother knew it. In fact she was the person to contact in emergency case. Stevens thought that she had to call me so she called me, then I realized and called the ice-woman who told me about the aneurysm. Now I think it could be going to break, I'm going to operate it tonight. Because it can't wait."

"Ok, I'll scrub in with you"

"Absolutely not" Doctor Kirsten Camding said.

"Mum!" Charlotte exclaimed "This is the angiogram, it's going to break."

"Charlotte, I can see it without your oral interpretation. Let's go. And Addison you cannot participate."

Charlotte turned to Addison with a shocked face.

"Charlotte, if you want to scrub in you have to follow me like a shadow. You know the rules."

"Sure."

Addison told everything to Archer. She sat near her brother who was holding a ice-sack on his eye. They waited. Derek arrived there and announced "Ok, the Captain has just a subdural hematoma in the temporal lobe. I'm going to operate him in two or three hours. But he can wait if you want me to stay here"

"No, do it now."

Mark came with 3 cups of hot coffee. "It will be a long night."

"Thanks Mark" Addison said, drinking the coffee. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing"

"Ok, my parents are both in the OR so I'm not going to ask you anything"

A nurse went there and said "Doctor Montgomery we need you, both of you."

"Ok, where?" Addison asked.

"ER 2 and… Doctor Montgomery you in the ER 3"

"Ok"

ER3

Archer got in reading the chart.

"We just need a doctor who signs the chart, and when the alcohol level will be less than 20% we can have a blood test."

"Sure" Archer replied "Ok, miss…"

"Grey"

"Ok Miss Grey. You're fine. But you mustn't drive in these conditions. You killed a man"

"Ohoh I know. What's your name, McSexy?"

"Mc what? I'm Doctor Archer Montgomery"

"I'm Meredith Grey, and you have the same surname of the bitch who my ex-husband loved and now loves." Meredith prattled.

ER2

Addison came into the room. She immediately recognized Cristina Yang.

"What are you doing here McSatan? Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't call you this way."

"Yang? Are you the driver of the car?"

"No… that's Meredith. We found a wonderful bar. It's nice to see you here."

"What? Meredith was driving the car?"

OR

"When did she know about this?" Charlotte asked.

"2 years ago" Kirsten replied.

"And why didn't she had it removed?"

"We controlled it twice per month and it was ok four months ago"

"It's not always better to remove it asap?" Izzie asked.

Charlotte shook her head and stroke down her face.

"Did someone give you the permission to talk Doctor… ?"

"Stevens" Charlotte answered.

"Charlotte you know the rules, I didn't ask you anything"

"You know what? 5 hours have passed, I'll go to inform Addison about the surgery"

ER

In the meanwhile Addison was screaming.

Charlotte came in and saw Addison shouting at a girl on the bed in ER3. It was Meredith Grey. She was the drunk driver.

"You have an alcoholic level of 49%. And you were driving! You almost killed my parents and you killed a man!"

Meredith answered "Addison Addison Addison, you are shouting. My head is turning. You steal my husband, ok it was a post-it wedding and we broke up before. But I was here to have him back. Because you are a bitch, a redhead bitch."

"Ok, I'll kill her with my hands."

"Hey hey Addison… ok leave the room" Archer said.

"Yeah Addison leave. Come with me" Charlotte agreed.

"That girl almost killed my parents and she has just a scratch."

"Addison, calm down. You can't kill her. I also would help you. But you cannot. Ok?"

"Yes, now tell me about Bizzy"

"She's ok, we used 5 blood sac. We're operating her under hypothermia. The Admiral has definitely come back. And I could kill the ice-woman and her stupid rules."

"Ok"

"Now I'm going to call the plastic surgeon for the scratch on her face"

"There's Mark. He can do it"

"What? Mark?"

Archer came and said "Yes… he hit me before getting here." Archer said, kissing her head "And he's safe because Derek got us apart."

Mark arrived there too and Charlotte questioned him "Are you stupid? Why did you hit Archer?"

"I'm not going to talk with you, if I can help Bizzy I'll do it. But I don't want to talk to you"

"Ok, she's in the OR. I'm going to see how's the Captain."

"Perfect."

"And Addison, don't kill Meredith Grey"

OR3

"Derek, how is it going on?" Charlotte asked, getting in.

"Fine, I've finished. I've to close his head."

"Perfect. So.. you saw Archer and Mark fighting… I can't understand Mark. He came to my hotel's room saying _I love you,_ then he made me drink so much that I got drunk… of course he had sex with me and the day after he did absolutely nothing. He didn't tell me anything. Now after almost 3 months he comes here and hits Archer"

"He loves you."

"I know, but he could have called me."

"C'mon Charlie you haven't called him either."

"Yes, but I didn't hit all the girls in Seattle. He let me go and now what does he want?"

"I don't know Charlie. You know, I've a good news for you, but don't say it to anybody. I proposed to Addison to re-marry me"

"Dink,y I'm so glad for you both!"

"Thanks Charlie, but don't call me Dinky."

"Ok, I'm going to the Admiral, considering that the Captain is in a surgery bed she is the substitute Captain. Ohh, and your future wife was going to kill a girl!"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, the driver… the drunk driver with 49% of alcohol in her blood is Meredith Grey."

"Oh, perfect. I hated her, then I didn't consider her, now I want to kill that stupid kid."

"Perfect, but please don't do this. I don't want to come to a wedding in jail. I'm coming back to my OR now. See you later."

OR2

"Charlotte… thanks for coming back." Kirsten said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and replied "I was checking on the Captain"

"How is he now?"

"He's fine."

"You know. I realized that you're the substitute Captain"

"Don't joke, Charlotte"

"Sure"

Hours had passed and that night was a very long one.

2pm

Addison and Derek were sitting on a sofa in the Captain's room, asleep hugged. Archer was sleeping too. Charlotte came in and woke them up.

"Hey guys, Bizzy is now conscious"

"For God's sake" Derek sighed.

"She asked me about you"

Bizzy's room

"Addison, Archer!" Bizzy whispered.

"Bizzy" her children said.

"The surgery was long but it concluded very well" Charlotte said "But the ice-woman wants to tell you the details."

"I've heard you Charlotte"

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Kirsten thanks for saving my life"

"Oh Bizzy, you're always welcome!"

A nurse came in carrying the Captain's wheelchair.

The Captain asked "Bizzy how are you?" and kissed her hand.

"I'm fine"

Addison decided that that moment was the right one to announce her wedding.

"Well, I'm going to re-marry Derek. I think it could become a good memory of this sad day."

Everyone congratulated with the couple.

Outside Addison asked Archer "What's going to happen to Meredith Grey?"

"I don't know, but do you remember Grafel?"

"Your friend in NYPD?"

"Yes, he's now the Chief of his district. She is now passing a bad quarter!"

"Thank you Archy"

Addison, Archer and Derek decided to go home but Charlotte wanted to do something before getting some rest.

"So, tell me… why are you here?"

"I wanted you"

"I'm sorry Mark. You've had your chance and you just blew it. Now I'm very tired…"

"So, do you love Archer?"

"Yes"

"As much as you could love me?"

Charlotte paused for a second and then answered "I don't know, because I don't think that you could stay by my side"

Mark got out.

Charlotte was taking her bag from her office, when she noticed her mother.

"Oh, I think that now you want your office back. They gave it to me because the surname is the same and they didn't have to change it on the door"

"Take a seat Charlotte, we need to talk."

* * *

I hope you liked it.

LET ME KNOW.

REVIEWSSS ARE WELCOME


	9. All the chickens come home to roost

I want to thank BadassGenius again!

I hope you like it. I know it looks it isn't going on.

I want to see you're ideas! REVIEWWWS

NINTH CHAPTER

Charlotte and Kirsten were sitting on the sofa in the office. No one talked, no one wanted to face with the other. In Charlotte's mind appeared a scene of her past.

15 years before Addison and Derek's wedding day

"Mum, I'm done with you. I don't want to see you anymore." Charlotte told her mother in her hotel room.

"Charlotte, are you joking?"

"No mum. Today my best friends are going to get married, and you come here telling me that if I want to do my internship with you I've to come with you now?"

"No Charlotte, you must come with me now."

"You know what, I grew up with Derek's family. His family is my family, you are like a stranger to me. I don't know anything about you. So if neither you consider me like a part of your family, I won't be your intern."

FLASHBACK ENDS

In Kirsten's mind appeared a scene too.

8 years earlier

Bizzy and Kirsten were having lunch together.

"Bizzy, thanks for everything"

"Kirsten, you know you can always count on me. I know what it means that your children don't talk to you. Addison doesn't know about Susan, but I'm not going to tell her anything about this."

"You don't need to tell her. She'll be scared. And now she's having a great time with Derek. They look so beautiful together."

"I know. Derek is so nice with her."

"I wish I knew how to make things up with Charlotte. You know, she calls me the ice-woman. She never answers my phone calls. But you know Bizzy, in the boarding school we learned how to be cold, and perhaps I'm too cold."

"Kiki we're very similar, except for me being lesbian. And I know it's hard but she's fine, when she needs you she'll call you. Now tell me about Stephen, what did he think about it?"

"You know, he's a workaholic too, but he bought her an ice-cream twice and he's her myth. He told me _Kirsten you were bad with her that day_. And he's right. What should I have done? She wanted to enjoy that internship and the only way to make it possible was that one. Ellis Grey was waiting for me to take a wrong step to steal my position."

"I've never seen that woman but the only thing I know is that the Captain hates her."

"Yes, it's the truth. She's an annoying person, now she has a child but she regularly cheats on her husband with Richard Webber. I'm not judging her, but she's a bitch. Bizzy you've been to Miami. How is Charlotte?"

"She's fine. I shouldn't tell you, but she's in a serious relationship with Archer"

"I'm happy about it."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"So, mum. It's been a long night. Do you want your office back?"

"No. Charlotte. I'm going to work to Columbia. I'm tired of hospital's life."

"What?"

"Yes, the rector called me sometimes ago. And now I'll go. Now I hand you on the baton."

"Sure? The woman who wasn't with me on all my birthdays? The woman who wasn't with me when I fell and broke my arm? The woman who had never told me I love you? That woman? That woman is going to have free time?"

"Charlotte, thanks for treating me like this. But what I want to tell you that I'm leaving my position to you."

"What? Do you really think I'll be grateful for this? Do you know that I'm one of the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the USA? Do you really think that the Chief won't give it to me? Thanks for being proud of me, thanks. Now I've to go."

Charlotte got out slamming the door.

In the meanwhile at the Brownstone

Addison was very happy for her and Derek. They were going to re-marry. But she said,

"Derek have you talked to your mother?"

"About what?"

"About the re-wedding"

"It's nice… re-wedding. However. No I haven't yet."

"Derek, she already hates me."

"Don't be stupid honey, she will love this… and if she won't.. worst for her."

"Ok, she'll hate me again and more than before…"

"Addie, I don't care what my mum thinks. I love you, and if she has a problem with this.. worst for her. Now changing topic, when are we going to re-marry? I'd like to do it in December. Maybe in Christmas period. It's our season."

"Sure"

"What do you think about the 28th of December? So we could go on honeymoon and celebrate the new year in that Caribbean's island we liked a lot, what's the name?"

"Do you mean Turks and Caicos?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok perfect, so 28th December. But I don't want a big wedding. I want a romantic thing."

"Perfect. So it'll be just our close friends and family, if they want to enjoy it, otherwise we'll be just us."

"I LOVE YOU Derek Christopher Shepherd."

"I LOVE YOU TOO Addison Adrienne Forbs Montgomery, soon Shepherd again."

Charlotte was at home felling sad.

She wanted Archer by her side. She sent him a text message _Hey, Archie why don't you come here?_

He answered her 5 minutes later _I'm a bit tired, but I'm coming in 10 minutes._

She sat on the sofa eating old Chinese food and a beer.

Archer arrived at Charlotte's place.

"Hey, how are you?" Archer asked her.

"I'm fine, but tired. I need you Archer. I want to sleep hugged with you."

"Honey, I will always be by your side."

"Archer, I love you."

"Me too, Charlotte. What happened?"

"My mother, I hate her. She always makes me feel like this. I was a perfect child, and she never noticed it. She neither recognizes my skills. She thinks she has to recommended me to the Chief. Me… you know how people call me?"

"Yes, the Daughter of the Heart"

"One of those interns that almost killed your parents was proud to work with me. A world class surgeon, and my mother treated me like an intern instead."

"Charlie you haven't ever been so suggestible."

"Yes" Charlie said and started wiping "but now I don't know. Can you just stay with me?"

"Sure." He hugged her and they slept together.

The day after.

Charlotte woke up feeling sick.

She had a shower and then she threw up. But she couldn't stay at home. Archer woke up and could notice the pallor on Charlotte's face.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Sure."

"I've to go to a convention in Denver, I've my flight at 10am. Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, be quite. You know? When you come back, we'll have sex."

Archer strongly hugged her saying "Charlotte, I'm looking forward to it..." he kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile

Derek went at his mother's place.

"Good morning Derek," she said hugging her son "How are you? You haven't come here in these 3 months. I let you be, but I'm angry about it"

"Mum sorry" Derek replied.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, mum. I'm here because I'm going to re-marry Addison"

"Why? You were so happy with that nice girl, Meredith. Why?"

"That nice girl almost killed Bizzy and the Captain last night and killed a man"

"What?"

"Yes and mum I'm not letting you treat Addison like you did during our first marriage! If you want to be a part of my life, you can. But you cannot absolutely treat her that way. Ok? I love her, she's the love of my life. I want to have a family with her."

Derek let Carolyn petrified.

"Ok, I'll try"

"No, you have to succeed in it"

"Ok, I'll do it"

"Now call all my sisters and tell them about it. We are going to re-marry on 28th December"

"But it's in 10 days. If I know Bizzy and Addison, they're going to organize a big party"

Derek brutally interrupted her "No, and I don't want to hear you talking about her in this way. In any case it will be a little thing!"

"Ok, should I call Bizzy?"

"She's in the hospital, you'll be nice take a visit to her"

"Ok"

Hospital

Addison and Charlotte were in the aisle talking.

"So 28th? Perfect, I need a dress, shall we go shopping later?"

"Sure, I need a dress too!"

"Perfect!"

"Oh, Charlie do you want to be my bridesmaid?"

"Oh, Addison sure. What should I do? May I send invitations?"

"No, no invitations. I'll send an email!"

"Oh, great! What about the party?"

"Maybe just an Aperitif with you, Sadie, Amelia and some old friends..."

"Ok. I'll organize it. And where are you going to have the ceremony?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Why don't you do it at the Hamptons?"

"Yeah, good idea!"

"So we can spend the night there. Our friends could spend the night at my mother's house."

"Good idea"

"Yeah, I know I always have good ideas" she said, laughing "Why don't we go there for the weekend?"

"Sure. Charlie are you ok? You look sick?"

"Yes, I feel sick. Probably I have a stomach disease." She thought _well I hope it is just a stomach disease_ "I've thrown up twice this morning."

"Why don't you go home?"

"I've to check two patients and then I'll go home"

"Ok see you later?"

"Sure. Bye"

In the meanwhile Derek arrived.

"Hey honey" he said kissing her neck.

"Hey, I asked Charlotte to be my bridesmaid."

"Good idea honey"

"I'm going to see Bizzy, are you coming with me?"

"Sure, I talked to my mother this morning"

"Oh"

"Don't worry honey, it will be ok. She will be better than the last time"

"I hope so!"

They went to Bizzy's room and there was Meredith Grey standing in front of her. Addison noticed her and shouted "Go out"

"Addison, I was apologizing…"

"You're not welcome here" Derek growled.

"In fact" Addison added.

"I was just…"

Bizzy interrupted them "She was just excusing her. Addie, Derek you should calm down"

"Bizzy, do you know that she almost killed you and she was here to have Derek back? She's the bitch of Seattle"

In the meanwhile Derek brought Meredith outside.

"Derek, I love you"

"I don't"

"Why?"

"I used to love you, than I hated you, now I don't consider you anymore. You almost killed two important persons in my life. Now please leave."

"Ok, Derek, but you won't be happy with her."

"No, I am now happy with her. I love her. And I'll love her forever. You mean nothing to me."

"Ok, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"If you didn't come here in the next hours it would be better."

Bizzy heard all the fight, and when Derek came into her room, Addison had already left she said "Great speech Derek"

"Thank you Bizzy. Now I need your advice"

"Tell me"

"I want to buy Addison a gift, a wonderful gift. I saw a Cartier ring, it's 2,5 Karats, platinum, and little brilliants around. What do you think?"

"Sure, it will be ok. You know Derek, I've always liked you. And I was sad when you two you broke up. Now you make me happy, and Charlotte with Archer. I know you and Charlotte are the best for my children."

"Bizzy, thanks"

"Doctor Camding?"

Charlotte turned.

"Hey Izzie! Good Morning"

"I saw you don't have any surgery."

"Yeah"

"May I assist Doctor Shepherd?"

"Sure. Oh Izzie good job yesterday"

"Thanks"

"My mum, she has never been kind to the interns, and neither to people."

"Don't worry."

"Good job"

Charlotte's beep rang.

911.

She went to ER. Mark was there too. It was a burnt man. They worked together to make him stable.

Charlotte felt worst. Her head was spinning and she fainted.

Mark shouted, scared "Charlotte!" he run to her "I need help here!"

Charlotte whispered "Mark, call Addison. I could be pregnant"

Mark was shocked about it. _She hadn't had sex with Archer, so she had sex with me, she's pregnant. Oh my god. _Then he shouted again "I need help, and please page Addison Montgomery"

"Mark what happened?" Kirsten Camding asked.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Let me know if you like it!


	10. What's wrong?

New Chapter for you. I hope you'll like it.

I want to thank BadassGenious (my betareader) and Lidocaina who helped me with medical parts.

Let me know if you like it, and your opinions are welcome!

TENTH CHAPTER

_Charlotte's voice-over : When doctors give Ketamina to their patients, they know that patients will have hallucinations. But fuck I didn't know how real it could seem._

Mark was outside of the ER with Kirsten waiting for Charlotte. They were both scared, but in different ways.

Mark was thinking _it sucks, so I'll have a child, she doesn't want to stay with me, so we'll be separated parents. Poor child, I had separated parents, it sucks. And if it will be a girl? How should I name her? I've slept with too many women that I don't have names, maybe Charlotte Junior. And if he's a boy? I'll call him Eric, like my grandpa. Or probably Charlotte would like to choose the name. I will be the best father in the whole world. I'll buy a different car. I'll move to NY to stay near Charlotte, even if she doesn't want to stay with me I want to help her. And perhaps I'll have the possibility to stay with the love of my life. I'm an idiot, if I had told her all my feelings that day… I'm a jerk. I want her. I'll fight to have her._

Kirsten Camding had always been a woman who stroke terror to people. And she had never shown her emotions, she was from Connecticut, she went to boarding school in Switzerland. When she met her husband, he loved her in her way to be honest and realistic. She was a workaholic and when her daughter was born she was happy, and she loved her, but she had never shown it. She thought _Damn, my only daughter is pregnant and she hates me so much as she'll never show me her child. She's right. I would have done the same thing if my mum had been like me. But I don't know how to be a better mother. _

In the meanwhile Charlotte was sedated.

In her mind appeared a scene.

_She was wearing a sexy suit. A song played. You can leave your hat on. She started a strip tease like Kim Basinger. On a sofa there were Archer and Mark who were appreciating the scene. _

_When she arrived at the soutane, she went to the bathroom, there was a big shower. She opened the water and got into it. Her suitors reached her. It became a ménage a trios. The men kissed Charlotte on her neck, back and she was enjoying it. She wanted to have them both, and in her mind it became possible. _

_She suddenly changed place, she was in an elevator, an aphrodisiac one._

_She was alone and then on her left appeared Mark and on her right Archer. They were all dressed like in old movies. She had her hair combed like Grace Kelly. Archer said "Ma jolie,__ je t'aime. Tu est merveilleuse.__" And she replied "Oh, Archer I love when you talk to me in French"_

"_I know ma jolie"_

_Mark whispered to Charlotte's ear "You're my first love, every time I see you my heart beats very strong. You make me feel complete."_

"_Oh, Mark.. You're so sweet"_

_They started kissing each other. It was hotter than before. _

In the meanwhile outside her room.

Archer had come, and he was fighting with Mark. Kirsten made them calm down.

Archer's mind

17 years earlier

Bizzy's country place.

Archer and Addison gave a party with their friends. There were Mark, Derek, Charlotte, Naomi, Sam, Nancy and others.

Derek and Addison were dating, Sam and Naomi too. Charlotte sometimes slept with Mark, but nothing serious. Nancy was alone and Archer was "single" a little bit as Mark.

They all got drunk.

Addison and Derek went to their room and so did Sam and Naomi. Mark and Nancy, both very drunk, had sex that night.

Charlotte was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Archer, who had always liked Charlotte, sat near her. She offered him to split the last one beer. He accepted, and then she, who liked Archer too, said "Nice party Archer, but I don't think Bizzy would like how her home is right now"

"I don't care about it. We have servants. They'll clean it."

She laughed, then decided to take the chance and kissed him. He replied to her kiss in a passionately way.

Then they had sex.

It was the first time they had sex.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mark's Mind

21 years before

Mark's place.

Charlotte ran towards him.

"What happened?"

"I did a bad thing, so it wasn't bad, but it became bad, very bad"

"Come in, what happened?"

"Do you remember yesterday… the prom?"

"Yes"

"Well, I was with Derek, we were both drunk, and we had sex. But he's my best friend, how could have I done it?

"Don't worry, it isn't so bad. You were drunk, and I think you probably will get marry once."

"Don't joke, Mark"

She was afraid, and wet because of the rain.

He decided to kiss her to calm her down.

They kissed each other.

END OF FLASHBACK

In the meanwhile Derek came and asked "Hey what's wrong with Charlotte? Addison called me"

Archer said "She fainted"

Mark added "Because she's pregnant"

Archer replied "It's not sure"

Kirsten also added "And Addison didn't want us to be inside"

Derek was shocked and tried to get in, but Addison shouted at him so he left the room.

So they waited outside.

Izzie reached them.

After almost 4 hours Addison got out.

They surrounded Addison in the very moment she left the ER.

Archer, Mark, Kirsten and Derek asked together "Is she pregnant?"

Izzie asked "Is she fine?"

Addison replied to the 4 of them who asked her if she was pregnant "No"

And then she replied to Izzie "Yes, she's now stable but sedated."

Archer gloated, Mark was upset.

Derek and Kirsten said together "Can I see her?"

"Yes but you have to be calm guys."

"Wait, if she's not pregnant what's wrong with her?" Derek asked

"She simply has intestinal flue."

When they got into the room Charlotte was getting up. She was confused by the Ketamina she had had.

She realized that Mark, Archer, Addison, Derek and her mother were in the room and she also remembered her dreams.

She started prattling.

"Look, you're not only in my mind. Archer, Mark I love you both. And Derek, that night, well it wasn't the best ever one. But I love you too."

"What is she talking about?" Addison asked.

"Do you remember I told you, we were nineteen"

"Oh, yes"

Kirsten said "Well-mannered girls don't speak in this way"

"Bla Bla Bla. Get out ice-woman"

Kirsten left embarrassed.

Addison and Derek decided to leave the room.

So Charlotte was alone with her two men.

"Charlie, my love how are you?" Archer asked

"I'm fine, you know we had sex last night, the three of us, all together"

"What?" Mark shouted.

"Yes, I was Kim Basinger, then we had a lot of sex"

Archer told Mark "Probably she needs to lie down for a while. Then we'll talk to her"

"Yes, you're right"

Charlotte's voice-over : Yeah, Ketamine is damn better than real sex.

* * *

What do you think?

REVIEW IT!


	11. The Wedding day

I hope you like it!

Let me know if you like it.

Thanks again to BadassGenius.

ELEVENTH CHAPTER

A week later.

Addison and Charlotte were completing everything for the perfect wedding day.

Derek was in the hospital performing a surgery. Izzie was working with him. She said:

"Doctor Shepherd"

"Izzie, call me Derek"

"Ok, Derek. Tell us your vows."

"Oh, no. Please Izzie"

"Derek please… I'm curious"

"Ok" he cleared his throat "Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, I thought you were the love of my life, but it wasn't true." Izzie tried to interrupt him, but he put his hand up and went on "You weren't only the love of my life, Addie, you are my life."

Izzie admitted "Ok, Derek. It's amazing."

Derek replied "Oh, and I'm not done yet!"

"Tell me how it goes on!"

"No, that's a surprise"

"Ok, I'll wait for the next 2 days"

Charlotte and Addison were having lunch in a nice restaurant they found walking.

"I'll take, a Cesar Salad"

"Me too"

"So, invitations sent, ok emails sent, flowers ok, buffet ok, accommodation ok. I like this wedding, easy to organize."

"I know, Bizzy got crazy organizing the first one" she laughed "Are you sure it's not a problem for you that Mark will join us?"

"No, be quite. We're adult. And I made a choice. A choice that adult people make."

"You've grown up Charlie and I know you. If you had wanted to stay with Mark you would have chose him. If you chose Archer it's because you preferred him. Charlie be quite. You did the right thing."

Charlotte wiped.

"Hey hey, Charlie calm down."

"He will be alone, he could have been a better man. But for what I did he will never change. And I'm sorry about it. Because anyway I love him. I mean, I'm sorry for him. Perhaps I could have made him different with that baby, he could have been the man who plays football on Sundays, gets back home and says I love you. But now how… That baby would have made him a better man."

"Hey Charlie calm down, you have no fault. Be quite."

"Thanks Addie, really. If he had known about the miscarriage he would have become crazy about it. But I'm sorry for him. He would have become a better person with that baby"

"Yes, but you didn't decide to lose him, maybe it was a sign. And I realized Derek, Mark, Archer and your mother are stupid. I've been with you for more than 4 hours and they didn't realize anything"

"Yes, they're stupid. Please change topic. I can't stand feeling guilty"

"Ok" Addison replied, laughing.

"Have you thought about something for your vows?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure"

"Spit it"

"Ok, so. Derek, once I tried to move on without you. But it's impossible because I love you."

"Is it over?" she asked skeptical

"Yeah, I told you I wasn't sure"

"You have to work on it, last time Derek sang a song for you. I helped him with Archer, Sam, Mark and Naomi. We were fucking drunk"

"Oh, Sam and Naomi, they're not coming"

"Worst for them!"

"Yeah"

"So, summarize it" Charlotte opened her Montblanc agenda "Bizzy, the Captain and Carolyn. Derek's 4 sisters, 3 husbands, 14 nephews, Archer, me, Savy and Weiss, Mark, that Charlotte, Cooper, Pete, Violet, Sheldon, Richard Webber, Miranda, Izzie, Alex Karev, Callie, My mother and other 20 persons. So we'll be almost 50"

"Perfect"

"Tonight at 8pm at my place"

"Who's joining us?"

"Amelia, Savy, Callie, Miranda, Izzie. The other girls will arrive on Tuesday."

"Perfect, have I already told you thank you?"

"No, but that's not a problem"

"THANK YOU"

8pm Charlotte's place

Charlotte was preparing drinks for the night.

Amelia, Savy, Izzie, Miranda, Callie and Arizona were having fun with Addison.

Charlotte reached them in the dining room "I've alcohol!"

In the meanwhile at the Brownstone the men were playing poker. There were Derek, Archer, Weiss and Mark.

"Ok it's not fair, Derek it's the third time you've won"

"I know, I'm lucky. I'm winning money, I'm going to re-marry Addie, what should I wish more?"

2 days later.

They all moved to the Hamptons. Girls stayed at Addison and Derek's home, boys at Charlotte's.

Addison's place

"Shit"

"Amelia" Nancy replied

"I can't find my shoes"

"They're over there"

"Thanks"

"Ok, Charlie. I'm scared."

"Hey be quite. You've already done it once."

"I know, but if I'll forget my vows?"

"You won't. Have you thought something so?"

"Yes, I have."

"Great!"

"How are you, Bizzy?"

"I'm fine Carolyn, thanks. And you?"

"I'm ok. So," there was tension "How is the Captain?"

"Oh, he's fine."

Amelia joined them.

"Mum, Bizzy we are ready. So let's go downstairs waiting for Derek and the men"

"Perfect" Bizzy said.

_When Addison saw that home for the first time, she fell in love with it. It was summer and she was already married to Derek. He decided to surprise her buying that home. It was big, very big. _

The living room, that was decorated with Christmas stuff, was very chic and all the things were red or white. There were Amelia, Bizzy, Carolyn, Nancy, lots of babies, Miranda, Callie, Arizona, Izzie, Kirsten, Savy, Charlotte King, Violet and others. Boys reached them. Archer, Mark, the Captain, Cooper, Weiss, Pete, Richard, Alex and others.

The Captain went upstairs.

"Hey, Kitten, everything is ready. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and said "Yes" She was wearing a wonderful ivory long dress. It was simple, but chic. When she bought it she heard in her mind Charlotte talking _easy chic honey, easy chic.._

"You're beautiful Kitten." The Captain admired her, proud.

"Thanks, Captain"

They were going downstairs when she heard the song, that song. It was Derek, who was coming inside with a guitar singing

Our eyes met over the cadaver and I knew I had to have her...

Had his mitral valve grown too thick?

Is that what made our cadaver so sick?

Addison Montgomery, I met her in the summer

she was cutting up a very dead body.

And in her eyes I saw my life, I knew that she would be my wife

and she would breathe the life back into me, for everyday until eternity!

Or until I'd be as dead as that body

It moved Addison to tears.

When they arrived in front of the priest he whispered "I love you my Addie"

She replied "me too"

After the ceremony they had to say their vows.

Derek begun "Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, I thought you were the love of my life, but it wasn't true. You weren't only the love of my life, Addie, you are my life. Every morning I wake up and seeing you makes me feel alive. When you tell me just a single word I wish that word would last forever. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery I love you. I love your way to be. Your smile, and now there's just one thing I wanna do, I wanna love you until death. You should deserve the best, so I'll try to be the best for you. Addie, my Addie, I love you."

Charlotte, who was wearing a wonderful silk red dress, held her an handkerchief. She was very happy for them.

Addison then pronounced her votes "We're Addison and Derek. We firstly met by chance, and it happened again. We met in Chicago. Same restaurant. Same flight. Near seat. And it's the fate. Derek, once I tried to move on without you, to forget you, I changed city, life. I tried to put you in a _tiny box. _But you're too important to be closed in a _tiny box_. Thank God you got out from it. The fate made us meet and fall in love again. Derek you are my everything. Staying with you is the only thing I could ever wish for. And when we'll be old, dotard and deaf, I know you'll be by my side and I'll be by yours. I want our love to last forever and ever."

The priest said the magic words and they got married. Again.

Charlotte congratulated them hosting a toast "Hey guys, pay attention to me please, ok. I want to congratulate with my friends. Derek and Addison. I'm very very happy for you. I've always known you would have lasted forever. So, congratulations guys. I needed your happy ending and… well, thanks for giving it to me, to us."

Bizzy went to her daughter. "Addison, congratulations."

"Thanks Bizzy"

Kirsten reached them "Congratulations Addison. Now I'm going home!"

"Oh, thanks for coming Kirsten"

Charlotte was outside, thinking.

"Hey, it's cold here." Mark, who didn't want to give up, said.

"Yes"

"Wear it" he held his jacket.

"Thanks" she wore his blue jacket.

"Charlotte, I think I'll never forget you"

"Please don't to this. I'm already feeling guilty."

"Charlotte, if only I said it 3 months ago…"

"I would have been yours."

"I love you, but I know you are in love with Archer."

"Yeah, Mark I need to tell you something."

"Spit it"

Charlotte was going to tell him the truth about the miscarriage but Derek reached them and started talking "Hey guys there's the cake."

"Ok, let's go!" Mark suggested.

"Hey you," Archer said "Have a nice trip Addie."

"Thanks Archer."

"Oh, call me if I have to kick Derek's ass"

"Archie!"

"Ok…"

"Hey" the Captain said "The car arrived. Are you ready?"

"Yes" then shouted "Derek are you ready?"

"Sure, let's go!"

In the limo

"Ohh, Champagne."

"Honey, I love you" Derek said kissing her neck"I have a gift for you"

"Oh Derek"

He gave her a little red box.

"Oh Derek, that's Cartier" she opened the box and with a wow face exclaimed "Derek, it's amazing, I love it"

"Well, I thought that your wonderful left hand needs a wonderful ring. Have I ever told you're amazing?"

"Yes, you have, but please keep on doing it"

They kissed passionately .

She took off her dress and they had sex during their long trip to the airport.

Meanwhile at the Hamptons.

"Ok, let's go home" Charlie told Archer.

"Why don't we stay here for some days?"

"I have a surgery tomorrow"

"Just for the night?" he suggested, kissing her lips.

"Ok, oh no. I can't. I have to feed Milo"

"Who's Milo?"

"Your sister's cat"

"Oh, ok let's go home" he gave up and kissed her.

Mark saw the scene and decided to leave the house.

New York

"So, now you live in NY?" Alex asked Izzie while kissing her passionately.

"Yes"

"It's nice… this flat"

"Do you wanna talk or have sex?"

"Ok, I'll stop talking."

Tell me if you like it!

REVIEWSSSSSS


	12. Fix you

I'm sorry for the long time that passed from the 11th to this new chapter, but I was very busy in the last days.

I hope you like it. Thanks again to BadassGenious that always finds time to betaread my FanFiction.

Let me know what you think about the new chapter.

The title of this chapter is a Coldplay's song "Fix you"

* * *

TWELFTH CHAPTER

TURKS AND CAICOS – on the seaside

Derek and Addison were sunbathing under the Caribbean's sun.

"Honey, this swimsuit makes your eyes shining in a wonderful way" Derek said, looking at his wife, noticing her swimsuit.

"I love you Derek,and I love Caribbean."

"That's so relaxing"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take a… mmm a mango colada. Without rum."

"I'm going to take it"

"Thanks"

While Derek was going to the bar, Addison took her blackberry and wrote a text message "Hey, Charlie how are things in NYC? Here we're sunbathing, eating wonderful food, and relaxing. XOXO Addie"

* * *

NEW YORK – Mt. Sinai Hospital

Charlotte was checking on a patient when she got Addison's message.

Once she was out of the room, she read the message and thought "_Well, you're under the Caribbean's sun and I'm here working with the snow and… Mark, Archer.. my life sucks_" then she wrote "In NYC everything is ok. I hate cats, but Milo is nice. Enjoy your week. Xoxo Charlie"

"Hey sweetie" Charlotte turned and saw Archer.

"Archer. Good morning. Why are you here?"

"I've a patient."

"Oh, perfect, see you later"

"Are you busy for lunch?"

"Actually, yes. I've a thing to do. Let's have dinner at my place. Something romantic, ok?"

"Sure, sweetie."

* * *

TURKS AND CAICOS – ROOM 318

"Addie, I booked a couple of massages for us at 6pm"

"That's great"

"I love you, Addie."

"I love you too"

"What time is it?"

"It's 5 and a quarter"

"We have time for sex"

"Sure!"

They kissed each other.

* * *

NYC – Charlotte's place

_Ding dong_

Charlotte opened the door. It was Mark.

"Hey, sunlight"

"Mark, come in" she said, coldly.

"You're beautiful"

"I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater…" she replied, sarcastically

"You're always beautiful" he said with love-eyes.

"Thanks Mark. We need to talk" she ended the prattles up.

"Are you sure you want to just talk?"

"Yes Mark, it's an important thing"

_Ding dong_

"Who's now?" Charlotte asked, annoyed.

She opened the door, it was her mother.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" she asked her more annoyed then before.

"I want to talk to you"

Mark exclaimed " Pick the number!"

"Oh, Mark. I thought you were with Archer"

"Mum that's none of your business. Now I'm busy. Come back tomorrow!"

"Ok"

Kirsten left and Charlotte started talking to Mark "So, take a seat on the sofa. We really need to talk. Seriously. Do you remember when I fainted?"

"Yes"

"Well it wasn't intestinal flu. I was.." she sobbed, took a big breath and kept on "pregnant."

Mark shouted at her "WHAT?"

"Yes, but I lost the baby. It was an ectopic pregnancy"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"What the fuck Charlotte! How long have you known about it?"

"I didn't know. But that morning I felt sick, so I told you what I said. And when Addison checked on me, she operated me. I didn't want anyone to know it, so she did it. It was confidential."

"You miscarried my son, Charlotte. That's not confidential"

"It was a daughter" Charlotte whispered with an embarrassed, guilty and sad face.

"Well, I lost 2 babies and I found out I have a 24 years old daughter. What a wonderful life. I think I hate you!"

"You know what? When I felt sick I thought I was pregnant, and I was sure it was yours. Do you think I'm happy of the miscarriage? A 39 years old woman pregnant who lost one of her latest chance to have a baby.. do you really think I'm happy about it? You know what? Fuck you! Go to the hell! Before I thought that you could have been the right one. I was worried about your feelings. I cried because I felt guilty." She shouted at him bringing a climax "But you know what? I didn't decide to have sex with you, you came to my hotel room telling me all those wonderful words! I didn't decide to have a baby with you, I didn't decide to fell in love with you, I didn't decide to come back here without you! I didn't decide to meet Archer in the airport, I didn't decide to fell in love, real love, with him! I didn't decide to have you here, I didn't decide to lose the baby, the only thing that I've decided was trying not to hurt you. Now get out my home! You've neither asked me how I'm feeling about it!"

He left the home slamming the door.

Charlotte was devastated by that speech. Because she wasn't bad like that, but she spit the words out cruelly.

Then she sat on the sofa and cried. Then she made herself up and came back to the hospital.

* * *

MtSinai Hospital

"Doctor Camding!"

Charlotte turned annoyed and replied "Oh, doctor Karev? Right?"

"Yes"

"So are you going to work here?"

"No, I'm here just for a visit."

"Oh, so you and Stevens...?" she asked curiously

"Ehm, I .. have you seen her?"

"Not yet, but she's scrubbing in with me in one hour."

"Ok, thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Always Karev" She said, going into the elevator

While going out from the elevator, Charlotte saw Amelia.

"Hey, you what are you doing here? Do you miss New York? Or your mother?"

"Not exactly. Derek asked me to stay and control one of his patient"

"That's great, he trusts to you."

"Yeah, he still hates me for the "Mustang thing" but he trusts me"

"C'mon Amelia. Try to understand him. He had saved money for 2 years to buy that car." Charlotte said laughing.

"Bla bla bla.. I like you Charlie, but not when you're right."

"I'm always right"

"Ok, fly down Charlie. In any case, nurses speak and I've heard you're going to become the Chief here.."

"Of Cardiothoracic"

"No, no they were talking about you becoming the new Chief of Surgery"

"I don't think so."

"Well, think what you want Charlie, but you'll be the Chief here. And my brother will gnaw."

"Ok, Amy I've to scrub in"

"Don't call me Amy"

"Acid"

* * *

TURKS AND CAICOS

Addison was in the terrace of their suit drinking a coffee, lost in her thoughts.

"Honey, what are you doing here?"

She moved her head as if trying to delete her thoughts.

"Nothing"

"That's not true Addie, I know you."

"Well I'll tell you. I know you want children, but last time I had exams the results weren't positive. It's like I'm barren. But I'm not. It's complicated"

"Honey, first of all I love you. And yes, I want children. But if we can't have it naturally, we'll try with the assisted procreation. If it won't succeed.. well there are lots of babies without parents. We'll adopt one, two, three.. how many you want."

Addison moved and said "You're gorgeous Derek."

"Now, let's dress and have dinner. Then we'll try to have a baby, naturally."

She chuckled "Ok, honey"

"Have you some news from NY? Amy didn't reply to my text messages."

"Everything will be ok. Try to trust in her. She's good."

"Well, ok I'll try, but she's Amy," he took a big breath and continued "in any case I'll take a shower"

"Ok, I'll get dressed"

* * *

NEW YORK

"So how was your surgery?" Amelia asked Charlotte.

"Great, your patient?"

"I know, Derek called you asking to check on me"

"Ehm, no. Not really"

"You're a bad liar"

"Ok, he sent me a text message or maybe two."

Charlotte's phone beeped,

"Is it Derek?" Amelia asked

"No, it's Archer. He said he's busy tonight. Well I'll spend the night drinking Gin. And maybe eating a big cake"

"No Charlie, I'll stay with you. I love Gin and big cakes. But I vote just for Gin."

"Well, Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese"

"Perfect. Soy's spaghetti?"

"You remember my tastes"

"Amy we've actually lived together for years"

"Don't call me Amy."

"See you later little acid"

Charlotte's place

"Amelia come in"

"I brought Gin"

"Great idea, but here there's always Gin"

"I know, any news from Caribbean newlyweds?"

"No, but _no news is good news _"

"Yeah, I hope so. I really would like to see both of them happy."

"Yes, me too"

"So, you, Archer and Mark. Great trio!"

"Don't joke Amelia, I'm stressed of this situation."

"Sure, two gorgeous men who want you. It's hard."

"Well, let's drink"

"Yeah, it's better."

* * *

THE DAY LATER [i suggest to read it listening to Fix you of Coldplay, maybe the refrain ;)]

* * *

TURKS AND CAICOS

"Hey, morning Derek!" Addison said kissing his husband.

"Hey"

"I've a surprise for you"

"Gorgeous" he replied, playing the field

"Not that. I booked a sailing boat"

"Great, so I can fish"

"Or have sex in the ocean"

"Better"

* * *

NYC – Charlotte's place

Someone knocked on her door, she opened.

"Hey, Archer"

"Charlie, you look a little bit tired"

"Come in, I drank a lot with Amelia last night"

"Great"

"I've a thing to tell you. I'll tell you because I love you and I don't want lies with you"

"Shoot it!"

Anonymous voice-over: sometimes it's hard to admit something wrong you

did [ Charlotte told Archer the truth, he simply hugged her strongly and

kissed his cheek]; other times you can just enjoy your time with the person

you love [Addison and Derek kissed each other on the boat] .

* * *

I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome!


	13. During the struggle They will pull us do

Here's my new chapter! I know that it passed lots of days but i was busy studiyng!

I hope you like it!

Thanks BadassGenius!

* * *

THIRTHEENTH CHAPTER

Voice-over: sometimes people lie, when they say "I'm fine" "I'm ok with this" they just lie. But often they don't know they're lying. In fact they lie to themselves because they don't want to face with the truth. But what if they are set in the condition to face with it? How will they react?

* * *

NYC – CHARLOTTE'S PLACE

"Where are you going so fast?"

"I've a wonderful brunch with Addison, Bizzy and my mother" she replied, ironically

"Nice, very nice. Why don't you kiss me before? I had thought we could have spent the Sunday alone at home having great sex."

"Maybe you could join us"

"No, no it's a women-thing"

"Great excuse"

"Have a nice brunch. I think I'll go to see Derek, he asked me to play tennis last week. We'll do it today"

"Perfect, see you later"

BROWNSTONE

"Addie, where are you going? It's Sunday" Derek mumbled with a sleepy voice

"Brunch with Charlotte, Bizzy and Kirsten"

"Oh, so you and Charlie are going to eat in a fridge?" he asked sarcastically

"Ducky"

"See you later, hug Charlotte and the ice-women!"

She kissed Derek who decided to sleep in that morning.

PLAZA HOTEL

"Bizzy" Charlotte said

"Charlotte, how are you?"

"I'm fine, now. And you? We have to check on you next week, do you remember?"

"Yes, I bought a new agenda and I wrote our appointment there." She put it out from her black Birkin, it was a Montblanc one. She checked then said "Wednesday at 3pm"

"I think it's correct, I don't have my agenda here"

"Oh, there's Kiky." She greeted her with a wave

Charlotte made a silly face.

"Morning Bizzy, morning Charlotte"

The waitress came asking "Do you want to order something? Or are you waiting for someone else?"

Charlotte stated "Well, I think Addison won't be angry if we order a drink. I'll take a Martini."

"It's 12am" Kirsten made her notice.

"I know" Charlotte replied, without paying attention to her mother

"Well, if things are this way..." Bizzy shrugged "I'll take one too"

"Bizzy, but with yours drugs?" Kirste was shocked.

"My new doctor said that sometimes I can get one drink" Bizzy said smiling at Charlotte who agreed.

"Where's Addison?" Charlotte asked

"I don't know" Bizzy replied

"Oh, she's here" Kirsten noticed

"Good" Bizzy said

"Finally" Charlotte snorted.

Addison excused herself "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Charlotte noticed "Yes, you are"

"Well girls, let's got to the point. Do you remember the event we used to organize for the hospital?" Bizzy started speaking.

Addison and Charlotte nodded.

"Yes, this year we cannot do it. And you two, as our daughters, could be our perfect substitutes. If you want our help, we can give it to you."

Charlotte got a little bit upset about this, so she drank her Martini and said "What?"

"You and Addison have to organize the Annual Charity Event of the Mt. Sinai Hospital" Kirsten replied.

"Well," Addison said "When is it going to be?"

"Next Friday"

"So... we have only one week?"

"Yes"

"The sale is already booked."

"Okay" Addison replied.

"Why should I do it?" Charlotte asked, annoyed "I've to work"

"Somebody has to do it"

"Well, Addison shall we go to the toilette please?"

"Sure

TOILETTE

"Ok I'll kill her, as soon as possible"

"Why didn't you say no?"

"She wouldn't accept a no"

"That's true. We'll have fun organizing it"

"Ok I'll do it."

TABLE

"That's one of your best ideas ever" Kirsten congratulated with Bizzy

"I know, they will have fun doing it, and we'll rest a little. And when Addison gives up, Charlotte will need your help and you'll fix things."

"I hope so"

"Be quite, I know what to do."

"They're coming back"

"Ok, we'll do it" Charlotte nodded.

"Bizzy, do you already have the list of the guests?"

"Yes, I'll give it to you tomorrow"

"Perfect"

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

"Ok, I'm definitively getting crazy" Charlotte fumed, taking a sit, stressed.

"You operated on a woman for 29 hours uninterrupted without going to the bathroom" Derek replied noticing her strong character.

"It was nothing, NOTHING compared with it"

"You can do it, Charlie"

"That sadist woman hates me"

"She wants to try you"

"It's in her character, making your life a nightmare or making you feel nothing. And when she does the both things…"

"Yes, that's true." Derek agreed.

"But I know, she wants me to get crazy and ask for her help"

"Don't do that, don't give her this satisfaction"

"I know, but Addison went to New Heaven to do something with Bizzy. They're partnership. I'm sure. Now I've to go to retire 5000 centre-piece and I don't have a car. And I need someone to help me signing the place at the tables."

"Well, I don't have any surgeries for the afternoon, let's go there!"

"Derek, I love you" she said, hugging him friendly

"I know"

IN THE CAR

"Firstly we have to go to Givenchy in 5th to retire my dress and to YSL to retire my shoes"

"Well let's go to 5th!" he started driving his Porche Cayenne

AFTER 2 HOURS

"Charlotte.. you said that you would have spent only 10 minute inside YSL to retire your shoes and not trying all the shoes in the shop just to choose the first pair you've tried. I understand why you go shopping with Addison."

"Sorry Dinky, but there was a problem of blues!"

Derek rolled his eyes and said "Well after this problem of blues, where should we go?"

"Florist, Plaza then home!"

"Ok"

FLORIST

"So, the centre-pieces done" Charlotte said, blunting on her agenda.

"Place signed" Derek confirmed.

"And it's now 9pm, shall we go home?" Charlotte suggested

"We've to go somewhere else before"

"Where?"

"Get into the car! Trust me"

Derek drove to a dealer.

"So, are you tired to drive me around New York?"

"A little bit"

"Why BMW?"

"There's a new car. I know you like big cars, SUVs, but you're an ecological woman, so there's BMW X6 Hybrid"

"Nice"

A man welcomed them inside

30 minutes later

"So, I've a car. It's a little bit unfair in NYC, but I can need it" Charlotte chuckled while signing a check. "Ok, so, I'm going back home on my own!"

"Perfect!"

"See you tomorrow at work"

"Ok" she got into her new Dior grey car and came back home.

CHARLOTTE'S PLACE

"Hey you came with a car.."

"Yes, Derek made me buy it!"

"Finally"

"Ducky"

"How is it going with the organization?"

"Well, I'm trying not to get crazy"

"Great!"

"And I'm avoiding my mother because I could kill her!"

"Why don't you go upstairs? I prepared a wonderful bath for us."

"Have I already told you that you're wonderful?"

"No, but I already know!"

"Well, I'm going upstairs, and each step I'll get a garment off"

BROWNSTONE

"Honey, was it a Kirsten's plan to leave Charlotte alone handling this charitable event?"

"I don't think so"

"She was going to give up"

"Oh no, poor her. I don't know who's the worst. Kirsten or Bizzy"

"I really don't know. It's hard. But Bizzy became a little bit more human"

"Yes, since the Susan's thing, she changed."

"Talking about people who changed... Have you heard anything from Mark?"

"No, why?"

"Because he left without a word"

"Oh, probably he had to work in Seattle."

"You're lying, Addie. Tell me the truth"

"I cannot. I can just tell you that it's not about me or you"

"It's for Charlie?"

"I can't, Derek"

"C'mon they're my best friends"

"Well okay then... But you've got to pretend I didn't say a word to you!" she finally gave up.

She told Derek how things were between Charlotte and Mark.

"Why didn't she tell me about the baby?"

"She didn't know, and after all she didn't want to hurt Mark. She was devastated, but she tried not to hurt him. And when she told him he reacted bad, very bad and left."

"He's a jerk. How is Charlotte now?"

"She's better"

"I wouldn't have said this, but Archer is very nice with her. They're great together."

"Yeah, I hope they'll be fine"

"They need some happiness. I know what means be happy now!" he told Addison and kissed her on her lips. "Do you think I should stay with Charlotte?"

"Yes, but indirectly... don't tell her you know about it!"

"Ok"

"What if tomorrow we'll go shopping in the afternoon? I need a dress for the party."

"Oh no, please don't do this to me. I've already done enough shopping for this month"

"But you need a tuxedo."

"Well, but please let's do it in less than 2 hours!"

"I'll try my best"

They felt asleep hugged.

* * *

THE DAY AFTER

Addison and Charlotte were at Charlotte's place, organizing the last things.

"We did a great job. Even if I could kill that woman tonight. It will be nice"

"Yeah."

"Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks"

"You're brother tells me I'm too British. He always goes for a gin-tonic when I take a tea!" she laughed.

"As the worthy son of Bizzy Forbes Montgomery!" Addison replied, laughing "So, do you have some news of Mark?"

"Uhm... Mark, Mark? I don't know anybody called Mark. I knew a jerk who was called Mark."

"Oh, well. You deleted him. It's nice, but you have to face with your problems"

"You are not a shrink"

"Ok, I know. I'll go to the bathroom!"

"Well, you know where it is"

While Addison was in the bathroom, Charlotte lost her head with thoughts. Someone knocked on her door. She went to open the door.

"Hey Derek, come in"

Derek wasn't alone.

"Oh, and you're .. sorry I don't remember your name"

"I'm Callie"

"Oh sure."

Derek said "I've an appointment with Addie and Callie needs a consult from her and you"

"Come in. I was preparing some tea. Do you want some?"

Derek replied "Sure"

Callie also nodded. She was a little bit scared of this. When Derek told her they were going to Addison she didn't think she would have been with Charlotte

"So, Callie. What's your problem?"

"In fact you didn't tell me" Derek noticed

"Uh I... I need Addison. Because I'm pregnant and the baby has an heart murmur."

"It's rare. I know just one person who had it in the uterus" Derek said.

"Yeah, that jerk of Mark."

Derek moved closer to his friend and whispered"If you want to talk about anything Charlie I'm here. Always for you" and kissed her forehead

"Thanks, Dinky" he gently hugged his friend and she smiled.

"So you and Arizona decided to have a baby!" Derek exclaimed.

"It wasn't exactly planned..."

"Oh, but are you always together?"

"Oh, you're the lesbian" Charlotte realized "I'm not against lesbian or gay. I was only noticing it"

"Yes, I'm the lesbian!"

"Charlie, but where's my wife?"

"She went to the bathroom 10 minutes ago. She probably died."

In the meanwhile Addison went downstairs, grimacing "I've heard you"

"She's alive!" Charlotte chuckled.

"Thanks God" Derek giggled.

"Oh, Callie what are you doing here?"

"She needs you" Derek announced "She's pregnant!"

"Oh that's great. And where's Arizona?"

"Africa"

"Oh"

"And who's the father?"

"Erhm, it's" she coughed "Mark"

Charlotte, who was standing there, felt upset and closed her eyes. She said that she deleted him, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh, congratulations" Charlotte muttered "We can do the control today in the late evening because tomorrow I have the day off"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do" Callie replied

Addison continued "You could stay at the brownstone. It's big, believe me!"

Callie felt even more embarrassed and her cheeks got rosier "Actually... I'm at Mark's"

"Oh" Addison understood how things were and broke the ice "Well. Now I've to go with Derek, we could give you a lift"

Charlotte replied "Addie you're going to the 5th, I'll drive her to the hospital and I'll check on her. I can do it without you. Then I'll drive her home"

"Oh perfect, so see you later. I'll show you my purchases" Addison smiled.

And Derek said "I'm a lucky man!"

"Go lucky man, now you know how to deal a problem if blues" Charlotte told him, laughing

Addison and Derek left and Charlotte and Callie were alone.

Charlotte tried to break the ice "So, you're an orthopaedist?"

"Yes"

"Surgeon?"

"Yes"

"Ehm which college?"

"Harvard"

"Oh"

"And you... Columbia right?"

"Yes"

"So, you're the Daughter of the Heart"

"Here I am"

"I've heard about you when I was in college, 29 hours of surgery, right?"

"Yeah"

"Was it hard?"

"A little bit."

"So you were in Med-school with Addie and Derek"

"Yes, also with Mark…."

"Oh, I want you to know that I had sex with Mark only because I was sad and drunk. My girlfriend left me, she went to Africa and now she came back. We found it out and we'll raise this baby together... the three of us"

"You don't have to explain me anything" then she thought _damn it, keep on pleaseee_

"I don't know you very well. Actually I don't know you at all. But I know Mark, and when you were in Seattle and I was here I watched him, he really loves you... and if you knew Mark, as I think you do, you'd know that, if he told me that he loves you, he really does. It's the truth, he loves you."

Charlotte, while she was listening to Callie, thought _Damn, she's right _"I know Callie, really. I know" she whispered with a sad voice "but, he... he missed his chance and now I'm busy with another man. I would have been his woman, but... well let's change topic, how long have you been pregnant?"

"5 weeks"

Charlotte started thinking _So, we're in January. Today it's the 18__th__ so it happened when he left, that's so typical of him…_

"And how did you find out the pregnancy and the heart murmur?"

"It was a case."

"Well, I'll get dressed and we'll go"

"Ok"

* * *

Voice-over: The reaction sometime is positive, some other times is negative. But some people, they just wouldn't listen to the truth. Because the truth could suck!

* * *

I hope you liked it! Let me know through REVIEWSSS


	14. Run

**A/N: Hey guys, here my new chapter. I think that it's THE CHAPTER (capital letters). And to put more emphasis on the CHAPTER I decided to put a link of a song that you should, or better you have to listen while you're reading the chapter. (You'll find it below) Please do it and let me know what you think through REVIEWS!**

**Thanks again to my betareader BadassGenius who is always wonderful and fast :D**

**

* * *

**

**FOURTEENTH CHAPTER **

**RUN**

Voice-over: What if you feel jealous? What if it hurts? How can you handle it?

That night Charlotte rode Callie to Mark's place, she checked on the baby and she decided to wait before operating.

Callie said "Oh, thanks. Really. I'm sure that Mark would love it if you came in"

"Oh no, no Callie. I'll take care of you and your baby but I don't want to have anything to do with Mark."

"Fair enough. So, thanks"

Charlotte waited for Callie to enter into the building then she left. She felt upset of this. Even if she hated him…

**THE DAY OF THE PARTY**

9am Mt. Sinai

Addison and Derek were in the Cafeteria. Addie sat at a table near the window while Derek was carrying the coffees and the muffins. He reached his wife telling her "You're radiant today, honey"

"Thanks, honey. Did you get the chocolate muffin?"

"Sure, chocolate and blueberry"

"Thanks"

"So, have you checked on Callie?"

"Yes, I agreed with Charlotte's opinion"

"Which was?"

"Waiting until the 5th month."

"Yes, it will be the best thing!"

"How is Charlotte handling it?"

"Better than what I thought."

"I want to let her know I'll always be there for her"

"She knows that, honey."

"I love you" he said smiling at her and giving her a kiss on the check.

"Wait, why is your mother here?" Addison asked, noticing Caroline in the cafeteria

"Actually, I don't know" he waved his hand to his mother's direction.

"Hi guys" Caroline greeted them.

"Caroline!" Addison replied

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Derek asked

Addison's pager rang 911 "Oh, I've to go. See you soon, Caroline. Derek, see you later!" he kissed her forehead then she left,

Addison moved to the Nurse' Station and announced "I got a call from here"

A nurse replied "Oh, yes, Doctor Camding called you"

"Thanks"

"Hey, Charlotte why did you call me?"

"I saw Carolyn coming to the Cafeteria, I thought-"

Addison interrupted her "You thought well"

"I know, so tell me.."

"What?"

"The reasons of your radiance"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Addison laughed "I'm barren, Charlie. I think I'm going to be in menopausal"

"Addie, are you kidding? You're as old as me. We're only 37 years old"

"Yes, for each leg…"

"Well, you know our age, but here they don't…"

"Ok, but I think that, for me, it's impossible to get pregnant"

"Well.."

In the meanwhile in the Cafeteria

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Derek repeated.

"Cannot a mother just come and visit her only son?"

"Not you…"

"Well, I wanted to see you."

"And check on me.. Ok, Mum I'm fine"

"Derek, I want to know about you and Addison. How was your vacation? You could call me sometimes…"

"Yes, it was a wonderful second honeymoon. I love Addison more and more every day."

"Oh, well. Now I've to talk to Charlotte. Can you call her?"

"Sure thing"

He moved to the Nurse' Station where he noticed his wife and Charlotte "Hey Charlie, my mother wants you"

"Looks like a threat" she replied, laughing

"Honey, what did she want?" Addison asked

"Nothing. I think she's here for Charlotte"

"Oh, well. Do you want to hear a funny thing?"

"Spit it out!"

"Charlotte thinks I'm pregnant!"

"You know, this could be real, you're radiant. Why don't you have a blood test?"

"I'll do it later, now I've a surgery"

"Perfect. I've one too. It won't take me long, we should go home early"

"Yes. Good luck for the surgery"

"Thanks honey, you too"

Carolyn was talking with Charlotte "So, tonight you're going to have this party"

"This noisy party"

"Your mother is upset"

"Bad for her"

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Because if I talk to her, I'll tell her too many bad things. Believe me, it's better that I don't talk to her."

"Well, but you have to try to fix things. Trust me. You have to"

"Why, is she going to die?"

Carolyn hesitated.

"Carolyn, what's wrong with her?" Charlotte started to realize the truth.

"I cannot... Charlotte, I promised"

"I don't care about promises! Tell me what's wrong with her!"

"She has to tell you. But please, talk to your mother."

"Ok I'll do it!"

"Thanks"

"Thank you"

CHARLOTTE'S PLACE

She got into her home and noticed Archer drinking a gin-tonic "Hey" she said, softly kissing him

"Hey, you look upset"

"I am"

"Why?"

"My mother"

"What did she do?"

"She's going to die, I think"

"What?"

"Yes, Carolyn told me"

"Oh, honey you should talk to her"

"I know, I'll do it tonight. Now I've to dress up so we can leave"

"Perfect. I brought my tuxedo here!"

"You know, you should bring more things here..."

"That sounds like a plan!"

"Yes" she kissed him "I love you, and I want you to live here with me, always and forever. And we could also look for another place... when we'll have babies"

"Oh, perfect. I love you"

"Me too"

BROWNSTONE

"Hey have you seen my bag?"

"Which one? You have thousands of bags"

"The one I bought yesterday"

"Oh" Derek looked for it, then he said "Over there" he pointed at the bag.

"Thanks honey"

"Are you ready?"

"Almost"

"Your almost means 1 hour?"

"No Derek... It's 6pm we have to be at the Plaza at 7pm, not later. If we got there earlier, that would be even better"

"Well. Did you take the blood test?"

"No Derek, I've been busy all day. I'll do it tomorrow"

"Ok honey"

THE PLAZA 7am [SONG .com/watch?v=GrpSjXo6ah0 ]

**Author's Note: You guys should listen to the song above while reading the rest of the story.**

Everything was perfectly organized. Addison and Derek had just arrived when, after some minutes, Archer and Charlotte arrived there too.

Addison wore a wonderful black dress and Charlotte a blue one. The men wore black tuxedos.

"Hey Addie, you look beautiful" Charlotte noticed

"Thanks Charlie you too"

Their men went to the bar waiting for a drink. Addison and Charlotte stayed in the hall, waiting for the guests.

"Did you take a blood test?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I didn't have time"

"Or, you're scared of the results.."

"No," she lied "Ok I am.. a little bit. Because if I'm not pregnant, I'll feel bad. And I shouldn't have told Derek yet, because if I'm not pregnant, as it's supposed to be, we'll be very sad." Addison admitted.

"Stupid.."

"I know, but I'm scared. Please don't tell anybody ok?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks" she hugged her friend

Bizzy and the Captain arrived, right after some other guests.

Addison and Charlotte said together "Hey, good evening"

"Thanks, Kitten you look beautiful!" the Captain noticed.

"Thanks Captain. Bizzy you look great too!" Bizzy wore a wonderful ivory dress.

"Thanks Addison, nice dress!"

"Thanks Bizzy"

"Charlotte, your dress is beautiful. Have you talked to your mother?"

"She hasn't arrived yet. I'll try later!"

"Well but do it, please"

"Bizzy, why don't you come with me for a second?" Charlotte asked

"Sure"

They moved and Charlotte asked "What's wrong with her Bizzy?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"Carolyn"

"Oh, your mother has to tell you"

"Bizzy, please" she looked at her with the McDreamy face

"Don't give me your puppy eyes. Talk to her!"

"I hate this, and I hate her."

"Where's my son?"

"At our table with Derek!"

"See you later Charlotte!"

"Ok"

Charlotte came back to the hall reaching Addison who asked "What did you talk about with Bizzy?"

"About the ice-woman. I know something's wrong with her but nobody wants to tell me what it is!"

"Oh, it's because of this that Carolyn came today?"

"Yes"

"I thought she came to kill me!" she said chuckled.

Charlotte laughed too and replied "She's always in time"

After some time Kirsten, who wore a nice black dress, came and Charlotte brought her into a toilette then she asked "So, what's wrong with you? Are you going to die? What is it? Cancer?"

"Charlotte, please listen to me"

"Here I am. Tell me what's wrong with you so I can come back to this noisy pique you did me"

"Charlotte, I want you to forgive me"

"For what? Being absent? Never coming to see one of my performances? Making me feel nothing?

Not being proud of me? For what, Mum?" she replied, angrily shouting.

"For everything"

"Ok, let's do like this. I forgive you. Now tell me what's wrong so I can come back"

"I won't"

"That's so typical of you! Attacking from undercover! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Charlotte yelled.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like this!" Kirsten scolded her daughter.

"Oh no, I dare , I dare."

"Ok, I'll tell you."

In the meanwhile someone knocked on the door. It was Derek who said "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Charlotte you have to hold the speech"

"Thanks Derek"

He left than Charlotte told her mother "We've not finished"

She went to the stage and held her speech "Good evening everybody. Tonight we're here to support our Hospital. For doctors, like me, the hospital is the place where we work and we live, because every single moment of our lives is dedicated to our patients. We don't care if it's 1am, 7pm, 11pm… wherever we are, we run. We run to save lives and, to quote my best friend who also is a workmate, _Every day is a good day to save live_s. I've learnt it when I was a child, it happens if you have two world class surgeons as parents. They always run. And I take the chance to remember him. My dad" There was a round of applauses "Well, now enjoy your dinner!" another round of applauses surrounded the whole room.

Charlotte sat at the table and Archer said kissing her cheek "Great speech honey"

All the tablemates agreed with Archer and Charlotte replied "Thanks guys"

After the dinner and some dances, Addison and Derek went to the toilette, the same where Kirsten and Charlotte had a fight earlier.

"Derek, we cannot have sex here"

"I don't want, or better I'd like to but I'm not here for this" he put out from his pocket a pregnancy test "Let's do it now!"

"But, Derek"

"C'mon I want to know it asap"

"Well, give it to me"

In the meanwhile Charlotte wanted to finish the conversation with Kirsten so they went to another toilette.

"So, tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Because for every single disease you could have, you know a world class surgeon who can save your life. So tell me what the hell is wrong with you! I hate you, I hate you, but I don't want to know that you gave up. Because you've never given up, so now tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted

She saw her mother's face changing, she fainted and started to convulse. Charlotte was scared, but opened the door and shouted for help. "Please somebody come here! I need help!"

She shouted again "I need help"

Derek and Addison, who were waiting for the result of the pregnancy test, got out the room, leaving the test on the sink. They saw Charlotte holding her mother's hand trying to put her necklace off, Derek sprang to Charlotte's aid. He pushed her forehead back and shouted at Addison "Call an ambulance".

She was already doing it.

In the meanwhile, Archer, Bizzy and the Captain reached them and Charlotte exclaimed "What the hell is wrong with her. Please tell me!"

Bizzy confessed "She has an aneurism, a big one, in her brain. I only know it's inoperable"

"Derek, what should we do? Is it broken?" She cried, scared.

In the meanwhile, the paramedics reached them. Derek said "I'm Doctor Shepherd, let's go to Mt. Sinai hospital. Call them and say that I need an OR. Run, run, run!" they nodded.

"Derek, I'm coming with you"

"No, Charlotte you won't be helpful"

Kirsten, who finished the convulsions, whispered "Chalie... I love you"

"Mum, me too. Please stay with us"

Derek and Kirsten got into the ambulance, Charlotte was going to take a taxi when Archer reached her and took his Spider. They ran to the Hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Derek was going to operate.

Charlotte ran through the gallery, where she took a seat. She knew that Derek didn't want her in the OR and neither in the gallery but she needed to stay there.

Addison, the Captain, Archer, Bizzy and lots of other doctors stayed there for the whole surgery.

Addison and Archer held her hands.

Derek pronounced the phrase "It's a good night to save lives!" he watched up.

Derek was tired and scared, but he couldn't give up. He was operating on his mentor, the mother of his best friend ever, one of the most important surgeon in the world. But he knew that the aneurysm was very big, and inoperable, especially if it was broken.

The operation was very long. But it looked like it was working.

But something went wrong, she had an arrest. Derek reanimated her, she didn't die, but she had surely a brain death. Derek looked up with a sadly face as if he told Charlotte "_Sorry_" they had always understood each other only through a look.

He had her head closed, and then he got out.

In the meanwhile, Charlotte was alone in the gallery. She wanted to stay alone. She knew that probably it was her fault.

All the doctors, still dressed with tuxedos and long dresses, were outside the OR sitting on the floor.

They all were upset.

_ If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Voice-over : What if you feel guilty? How can you handle it?

* * *

**Did you like it? The song? The story? What do you think is going to happen in next chapter?**

**A/N: the song that you listened to (if you don't, do it now :D) was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. **


	15. People are dying

**A/N **: Here my new chapter, it's hard to admit, but i enjoyed myself writing this (u'll understand it reading).

**BADASSGENIUS: thank you, you're my wonderful betareader!**

In this chapter you have to do the same thing of the other. Listen to the music while reading! (**please do it**)

I want to thank also Lidocaina who gave me an idea! :)

Now have great time reading and let me know what u think through reviewss!

* * *

FIFTEENTH CHAPTER

**Keep Breathing (listen to it on youtube****)**

Charlotte was seated on a chair at her mother's bedside. She was in a coma. Charlotte knew very well that she wouldn't wake up. She died. That wasn't her cold mother. But she didn't do anything. She just stayed there. Looking at her. She felt guilty. If she hadn't shouted at her… If she had called her before… If, If, If… That was the only thing she could think of… If.

She knew that her mother wouldn't have liked to be in a bed on life support. But she was scared, scared to be wrong. She was worried about the choice she had to take.

She was devastated.

Derek and Addison were at home. They both needed to change themselves. Derek said "I should come back to the hospital, Charlotte is broken."

"Wait, I'll come with you. But I'll take some clothes for Charlotte... she would like to change herself"

"You're right"

"Derek, you don't have to feel guilty. You're not God. Also Kirsten knew that it was inoperable."

"I know. But I've seen aneurysms bigger than that."

"It was broken"

"I know. But that..."

"was Kirsten"

"You finished my sentence"

"Yes, Derek honey, don't feel guilty. You are not guilty."

"I want to run some texts on her"

"Ok, wait just 2 minutes. I'll take some stuff for Charlotte"

"Ok"

In the meanwhile Archer was at the hospital with Bizzy and the Captain.

"You should go home" he suggested.

The Captain replied "I'm not going anywhere"

"Neither do I" Bizzy added

"Well, I need some coffee. Do you want some?"

They nodded.

After some minutes he came back with the four cups of coffee in his hands.

"I'll bring one to Charlotte" he announced

"It's a good idea" Bizzy replied, giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey," he softly said "Do you want some coffee?"

She moved her head then said no.

"There's something I can do?"

"Actually there's one. I need a strong hug."

"Here I am, honey" he strongly hugged a devastated Charlotte

Then she sat again on the chair and just looked in the stare.

Addison and Derek reached them. "Hey" Addison greeted her parents.

Derek got into the room and looked at Charlotte who didn't notice him.

"Charlotte, I want to have some tests. Are you ok with it?"

"Yes"

"Addison brought you some comfortable clothes, if you want to…"

"Thanks." She got out and saw Addison, Archer, Bizzy and the Captain. "Hey, you should go home"

"We're not going anywhere." Bizzy affirmed

"Well" Charlotte, who was still wearing that perfect blue dress, started "Derek told me you have some clothes for me"

Addison nodded "Sure, let's go to your office"

"Yes"

In her office, Charlotte changed her clothes. She took off that perfect dress and she knew it was the last time she would have worn it. Addison brought her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thanks Addie"

"You're welcome" she hugged her friend

When they came back Derek was still checking on Kirsten. Then he got out and asked "Charlie may I talk to you... alone?"

"You can talk here"

"Ok, for what I noticed she" he took a big breath "won't wake up."

Bizzy's face changed scared and she hugged the Captain, who looked down. Archer and Addison started staring at their own shoes, unable to look at Charlotte in the eyes. And Charlotte whispered, her voice unsure "Ok. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure, take all the time you need"

"Thanks." She got into the room, sat on the chair and looked in the stare.

She didn't know what to do. She was confused, broken, sad…

Then she got out, from the hospital.

**Open your eyes ( ****listen to in on youtube)**

When Addison and Archer noticed her absence, Archer asked "Where is she?"

"Probably she is in her office. I'm going to see!"

Addison reached the office but it was empty. It was the historical office of the Mt. Sinai, it was Kirsten's one, but before it had belonged to the most important and good cardiac surgeons of the whole world. When you got into that office, you feel nobody, even if you are the best. You're nothing until you don't have that office. But Charlotte wasn't there. Probably because of this. Because she didn't feel to be up to the place.

When Addison came back she told her brother "She isn't there."

"I don't know where she might be. Do you think she's at home?"

"I don't know, Archie."

In the meanwhile Derek reached them and Archer asked him "Have you seen Charlotte? She isn't here"

"No actually I haven't. Maybe I know where she is"

"Where?"

"I'll be back soon"

He left the hospital and took his car. He speeded on the street and went to his mother's place, who was a neighbour of Kirsten. He went on the rear yard of his home, trying not to be noticed by his mother. He went on a tree, it didn't look stable.

Actually it wasn't only a tree, it was the tree where he had his own refuge. Far away from troubles, sisters, mother, dead father, homework, thoughts. It was his place. The only person with whom he had shared his place was Charlotte. Neither Mark knew about that place. Nobody except for him and Charlotte. They used to spend there entire days. Talking. They used to talk a lot. She let off some steam and he did the same thing. Actually that was also the place of their single sexual experience together. It had been embarrassing for both of them. After that they had decided that their friendship was more important than the sex.

Derek was sure that he would have found her there. That was their hideaway, where Kirsten and the problems derived by her couldn't enter. And neither Derek's problem with the death of his father. Nobody, nothing except for them. That was their safe-place.

After the hard climb, caused by the unsteadiness of the tree, he saw her. She didn't notice him. She was thinking… He said "Hey"

"Hey"

"I knew you were in the safe-place"

She smiled a little and he continued "So, I know you feel guilty"

"How-?"

He interrupted her "Charlie, I know you better then the back of my hand. I know that now you don't know if you should pull the plug or not."

She started crying, tears streamed down her face slowly. But they increased more and more every second. She finally opened her heart. And sniffed "Dinky" a broken smile appeared on her face "you really know me. I don't know what to do. Because, either if she isn't, or better, wasn't a real mum I know her and she hated DNR people, because they gave up in the first place. But she hated also people who left relatives on life support for years. And now the reason appears. She didn't sign the DNR, but she won't wake up. So I should pull the plug. But it's hard. I could never be God. Really. And probably I've already taken my decision. But I need time. I need time to kill the last one part of my family."

"You have me, Addison, Archer, Bizzy, the Captain and my mother, my noisy sisters, my nephews and nieces. You have a family even if she's not with you anymore. And you're not going to kill your mother."

She sobbed "Thanks Derek, really."

He strongly hugged her, who really looked in need of it. They spent more than an hour together on that tree-house. Actually, they didn't talk. Charlotte just let tears streaming down her face. She needed to let those out. To have someone to talk with. And the best person was Derek. They knew each other really better than the back of their hands.

After some minutes they heard some voices.

"Ally you can't tell anybody about this place"

Derek suddenly recognized that voice

"Sure, Matt. I promise"

Those were two nephews of Derek. Ally and Matt. Kathleen's youngest children. Ally was 5 and Matt 6.

When they got into the playhouse Matt shouted "Uncle Derek, Auntie Charlie"

Derek replied "Matt, Ally what are you doing here? It's not safe for you"

"Uncle, it's my hiding. I found it out some days ago. And today I wanted to show it to Ally"

Ally asked, concerned and with sweetness"Auntie Charlie, why are you crying?"

"I'm just sad"

"Oh, I'm sorry for you. Every time I'm sad I look at my special-book" she opened her pink rucksack and took out a pink box with lots of glossy books. "This is my special-book"

"Oh that's cute" Charlotte told her.

"I know. Look, this is a picture of Me, Matt, Mummy, Daddy, Taylor and Jack. This is Granny, this is uncle Derek and Auntie Addie. This is Auntie Nancy with Ollie. This is you and Auntie Amelia. This is my grandfather. I don't know him but he's a star who looks at me all the time. Those are my drawings. Look at this, uncle, it's a ferryboat. Mum said that you like it. I did it for you."

"Oh thanks Ally" Derek smiled, looking at the drawing.

"Ally, you know. You are right. I should do my own special-book. You'll help me with that, won't you?" Charlotte said.

"Sure, Auntie Charlie. I love you" The little Ally smiled and kissed Charlotte.

"Now we should get off this tree. And you guys promise me that you won't come here anymore. As soon as possible we'll built another one. Ok?"

"Ok. I promise" Matt confirmed.

"Perfect."

They all got off the tree and Charlotte stated "It's time to go now."

"Sure. Let's go. I'll be by your side" they got into the car.

**FIX YOU ****( listen to it on youtube ****)**

In the meanwhile the Montgomerys were in the hospital. Bizzy was the most upset. She was alone looking through the window when Addison reached her and said "Hey"

"Addison" she replied caressing her daughter's check, a thing that had never happened before

"You are really upset Bizzy. I know it's hard for you."

"She is my oldest real friend. I've talked to her every day. She knows everything about me and the same goes for me. We were desk-mate at boarding school in Switzerland, house-mate at college, she was with me when I met the Captain, I was with her when she met Stephen. When they married I was with her and she was with me during my wedding. She was an intern and delivered Archer, I was with her when Charlotte was born. We chose the same school for our children. She's a part of my life. And she's gone. Not yet. But.. I'm sorry." She wasn't crying, only because she was a strong person, but inside she was broken.

"Bizzy, I'm sorry. I didn't think…" she coyly hugged her mother who admitted "Addison, I found a pregnancy test in the other toilette. I felt upset so I went to the toilette before coming here. Was it yours?"

"Yes. But we didn't see the results. I'm scared, if I'm not pregnant I'll feel even more sad then now"

"That was blue" Bizzy was happy to announce it, even if she didn't show it, and Addison to listen to it.

"Thanks. But I don't want to tell it now.

"You're right. But you should tell Derek. Later. You should"

When Charlotte and Derek arrived, Bizzy and Addison reached them.

Bizzy stated "Charlotte, I need to talk to you"

"Sure"

They moved far from the others "Charlotte, you already know what to do. But I want to tell you that when she told me about the aneurysm she said _it's inoperable, I know. The only thing that I don't want is living in the hospital on life-support. I don't want to dump the load on Charlotte. I want to live the last days of my life, then I want to go._ I thought you should have known it."

"Thanks Bizzy, really. You are a real friend of her. When" she interrupted herself, sighed then kept on "When did she know about it?"

"A couple of weeks ago"

"Ok."

"She really wanted you to forgive her. She felt guilty, she understood that she did wrong with you. But she was really repentant."

"I got it. But now, as last gift, she gave me a new feeling. The guilty one. I hope it will pass.."

"It will"

"I hope. Thanks Bizzy"

"You're welcome"

Then they reached the other and Charlotte announced "Ok, let's do it. But I want to tell her Goodbye before, alone"

She got into the room, closed the door behind her and started talking "Ok, I forgive you. Really. At the end of the day, you are my mother. You made my life bad, in some parts, you've made me feel like I was never up to anything... But, honestly, you've raised me pretty well. I'm a world-class surgeon. I was the first in school, in swimming, in tennis, in everything you made me become the top. So now. Have a nice trip, wherever you are going. Have a nice trip. goodbye."

After this speech she made the others enter. Derek "pulled the plug" and Kirsten definitely died. It was hard, for all the presents. Bizzy, whose last public weeping went back to, maybe 60 years ago, was about to burst into tears. She couldn't resist. She started crying, the Captain also looked upset. she was his friend, work-mate… He simply hugged Bizzy.

Addison felt upset too, and looking at her devastated friend and parents made her feeling worst. Derek was very sad, for Charlotte, and because at the end Kirsten was a part of his life. Archer moved near Charlotte and strongly hugged her. She really needed him by now. She gave a kiss to her mother, then they all left the room.

While they were going out, Charlotte realized that she forgot the bag in her office. She came back and in the aisle of the Mt. Sinai she heard a voice.

"What happened? Charlotte Camding is wearing jeans and sneakers."

She recognized Mark's voice and sighed "Yes. But now, I've to go Mark. I don't want to talk to you. I've to go home"

"Oh, and I would be the runaway?"

"Mark, I'm not in mood to talk, ok?" she turned her face

"What happened to you? You look like your cat died"

"Not exactly, my mother died. Ok now I've to go"

She left Mark speechless.

CHARLOTTE'S PLACE

Once at home she decided to have a shower. So she wouldn't cry "alone" she could hide her tears.

BROWNSTONE

Derek was seated on the sofa with a cup of coffee. Addison reached him. She hugged him, and he appreciated it, a lot.

"I love you Addison"

"I love you .." she took a big breath "daddy"

He realized what Addison meant and was speechless. She explained him "Bizzy found the test. It was blue. I'll do some exams. But I really think it's right"

"Thanks Addie, really. Thanks for telling it now. I needed a good news."

"Yeah, but we'll tell Charlotte and the others in the next few days... are you ok with it?"

"Sure"

They kissed each other.

CHARLOTTE'S PLACE

She was seated on the bed, with her hair still wet. Looking in the stare.

NEW HEAVEN – Montgomerys's place

Bizzy was looking to an old photos album. With sadness, she realized that her best friend died.

The only person who had always known about her "thing" with Susan.

The only person who had always understood her feelings.

The only person who she trusted.

That person died.

And she was sad.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

REVIEWSSSSSS!

strry for uploading so late!


	16. Goin' on

A/N: Would you excuse me for the long time since the latest chapter, but i'm really busy in these days.

In any case, here's the new chapt. I hope you would like it.

I want to say AGAIN thank you to BadassGenius.

LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS!

READ&REVIEW!

* * *

**SIXTEENTH CHAPTER**

A month had passed since the day of the funeral. Charlotte woke up very early in the morning, Archer was by her side still asleep so she decided to get up, get dressed and then she left the house to go running. She started her usual route. It was 6am and New York still asleep. In her mind, just like a flash, the day of the funeral appeared.

A MONTH AGO

6am

Charlotte was in front of her big wardrobe, she didn't know what to wear. It was unusual for her.

Archer found her and said "Hey, why don't you try to sleep a bit?" and kissed her cheek

"I can't sleep.."

"Well, do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please.." she softly affirmed

9am – Church

Addison was talking to the Captain, Bizzy was talking to Derek and Archer. Charlotte, who had decided to wear a perfect black Chanel dress, was defining the latest things with the priest.

Once she had come back she asked to Derek to stay with her to greet the people.

She was greeting the people, the church was full of doctors and others persons.

10am

The funeral was about to start Charlotte, who hadn't any relative, shared the first bench with Derek, Addison, Archer, Bizzy, The Captain and Carolyn. Derek's sisters were behind them. Also Richard Webber came to the funeral. There weren't flowers because Kirsten was clear specifying NO FLOWERS.

11am

At the end of the service the priest said "Now some of Kirsten's friends and workmates want to have a speech."

The first one was the Chief of Mt. Sinai who remembered her skills, then The Captain went on the pulpit and said "I met Kirsten for the first time the first day we were in Med-School. That night she introduced me Beatrice Forbes, a wonderful woman who became the love of my life and the mother of my children. In the years she became one of my best friends, my favorite workmate, the others would excuse me. I'm very sad, because the world lost a wonderful woman and an excellent surgeon, indeed the best in her field, and not only in hers. Thank you"

Then Bizzy directed herself on the pulpit. It was hard for her. But step by step she went there.

"Kirsten and I met in boarding school. We were desk-mate. We've liked each other since the first second. She introduced herself as a young girl from Connecticut who wanted to become a surgeon. She wanted it, and as everything she had wanted in her life, she obtained it. She was a winner. She won everything. Goodbye Kirsten" she sobbed.

At last Charlotte had a speech "My mother" sighed "my mother, well she was strong. She wasn't the best mum, she didn't cook, she didn't take me outside. But she taught me lots of things. As how to scrub in before a surgery. Yes, I learned it when I was 4. And when I was 8 during dinner she talked to my father about the operation they did. I learned how theoretically clamp an aorta when I was 10. She also taught me good manners and wanted me to be faultless and suitable in every occasion. She always spurred me to be the best. I've always had to be the first in everything. And I am the person who I am only because of this. So I need to thank her. For teaching me how to be a good surgeon and a good person. Thank you all for coming."

END OF FLASHESBACK

In the meanwhile Charlotte had run for 10 miles and was at home having a coffee. She went to the bedroom and made Archer wake up saying "Hey, good morning-sex in the shower?"

"Sure!" Archer exclaimed, kissing her.

In the meanwhile at the Brownstone Addison was trying to cook pancakes, without success. Derek reached her. "Good morning, honey. What are you doing?"

"Good morning. I'm trying to cook pancakes, but they look horrible."

"They'll be good, I'll try one" he tried to eat one but it was terrible. He tried to avoid a disgusted expression, but it was impossible. He burst into laughter.

And Addison affirmed "I won't be able to cook pancakes for my child, who would hate me."

Derek kissed her forehead and said "Cereal would be perfect for our child. And maybe you'll learn it."

"Well, cereals are on the table, I'll take a shower."

"Perfect honey. Be quite. You'll be a wonderful mum"

"Thanks"

HOSPITAL

Derek was in the OR for a craniotomy. Addison was with Charlotte because they shared a patient. They were talking about their patient in Charlotte's office, when Addison shouted "Ahi!"

She felt a strong pain. Charlotte tried to calm her. Addison felt the pain in her abdomen. "There must be something wrong with the baby"

"Don't worry, I'll get somebody" Charlie reassured her friend "I need help here!" she shouted at a nurse

After some minutes Addison was in a bed with Charlotte near her, looking at the ultrasounds.

"Addie, look here. Everything looks ok. Maybe it's just for stress, but you're the expert. In any case I called an OB/GIN."

"Yes, actually everything is ok. Derek?"

"He's in the OR."

"Oh,"

"Do you want me to call him?"

Addison face said yes but her voice said "No.."

"Well, I'll check if he has finished."

"Thank you"

"But I can't leave you alone."

"Oh, you wouldn't call Bizzy, would you?"

"No, be quite. I thought of calling Archer. He's somewhere in the hospital for a patient."

"Thank you"

Charlotte looked for Archer but she didn't find him. She only found the Captain. "Hi Charlotte, how are you?"

"I… I'm fine. And you?"

"Good. Have you seen my daughter?"

"Actually yes, but have you seen Archer?"

"He left one hour ago"

"Oh,"

"Do you need something?"

"Actually, Addison needs him. You could help her too."

"Sure, on a patient?"

"No, actually she is the patient!"

"What do you mean?"

"She had a little pain, now an OB/GYN is checking on her, but Derek is in the OR, and I can't leave her alone, she's in 435"

"I'll go there"

"Thank you!"

ROOM 435

"Hey, Kitten, may I come in?"

"Oh, Captain, yes!"

"So, what's wrong with my little Captain?"

"It's ok, it was only a stress thing"

"Perfect. Have you checked the work of the doctor?"

"Yes"

"Perfect"

"So.."

"Charlotte asked me to stay here.."

"Oh, yes. She doesn't want me to stay alone, but if you have patients, I'm sure Derek will be here soon!"

"I can stay… if you want"

"Yes.."

"I've crossword puzzle. Would you like to do it with me, as when you were little?"

"Sure"

OR2

Derek was performing a simple craniotomy with Izzie.

"So, I've heard about Addison" she said discreetly

"Yes, we're so happy!"

"Congratulations"

In the meanwhile Charlotte got into the room, "Hey Derek, how are you doing?"

"Well, this man had a car crash, he has two daughters..."

"Oh, poor him. Listen to me, now carefully. Addison fainted, she's fine now, and it was only because of stress. But the OB/GYN imposed her to stay in bed for 2 months. And she agreed with the sentence. Now she's with the Captain. How long will it take you?"

"In 10 minutes, maybe 20 I'll finish it"

"Well, would you bring her home? Otherwise I can do it. I don't have patients in the afternoon"

"No, I'll do it. I'll try to take the afternoon off."

"Ok, I'll look for Doctor Distal"

"Thank you Charlie. How is she?"

"She was a little bit scared, but now she's fine"

"Thank you"

ROOM 435

Charlotte got into the room and found Addison and The Captain doing the crossword puzzle having fun.

"Hey you two!"

"Charlie" Addison greeted her

"Derek is coming. He took the afternoon off so he could ride you home and stay with you"

"Thank you Charlie"

"Don't thank me, but Derek"

"You're right"

"So you won't come with me to Seattle for the convention..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You could go with Archer"

"He's busy, I'll try to delete it. But Richard will kill me!"

"Yes"

"But I don't want to go alone.. it would be annoying alone"

"Why don't you go with her?" Addison suggested turning to the Captain

"What is it about?"

"A conference about strange cases, and we have to teach how world-class surgeon would have treated them"

"It would be nice, and Bizzy asked me to go to Seattle for her foundation" The Captain replied

"That's nice, we have the fight tomorrow at 10am"

"Ohoh,first mistake. Bizzy Forbes Montgomery has never taken a public flight her whole life" Addison sarcastically said

"Yes Charlotte, she's right. I'll book a plane. And Bizzy and I are morning persons. We'll see tomorrow at 6am at the airport. Is it ok?"

"Oh, at 6am" she hardly said "Yes, sure I'll be there. Now I've to go, I've a patient. See you later"

After few minutes Charlotte had left, Derek arrived in the room.

"Honey, what happened? Hi Captain!"

"Derek" the Captain replied

"I had a little pain, the OB/GYN suggested me to stay in bed for 2 months. And I agreed with her. I know I'll get crazy two months at home alone."

"You won't stay alone. I took a week off and I asked the Chief to be only on call for the rest of the 2 months."

"I love you"

"Now, let's go home!"

"Sure"

* * *

BROWNSTONE 5:30 am

Once at home Derek and Addison were in t bed, and Addison said worried "Derek! Are you awake?"

Derek suddenly woke up and affirmed confused "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with you or the baby?"

"I was thinking, if I stay in bed for the whole pregnancy I won't be able to buy the furniture for the baby" she replied worried

Derek tried to open his eyes and told her "Addison, do you know what time is it? I think we have other 6 months and an half thinking about it. Why don't you try to sleep? It's 5am"

"Ok, honey"

After 5 minutes Addison shouted again "What if I won't be able to buy premam'am dresses?"

Derek replied with a sleepy voice "Be quite, Charlotte would buy you some"

"Oh thanks"

In the meanwhile at CHARLOTTE'S PLACE

"Hey, what time is it?" Archer asked

"It's early, really early. Bizzy and the Captain are morning persons."

"Oh, right. Do you want a ride?"

"No, a limo is going to arrive in10 minutes. I wanted to say goodbye to you"

"Oh, honey thanks. Come here"

Charlotte went to the bed and Archer passionately kissed her.

"Have a nice trip."

"Thanks, have a nice week"

"Sure, but it won't be great without you"

"Oh, I love you"

"Me too"

"See you on Saturday"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

She went out her home and reached the limo, inside found Bizzy and the Captain.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" the two Montgomerys replied

"Let's go to the airport!" The Captain suggested to the driver.

* * *

SO, DID YOU LIKE IT?

WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO SEE IN SEATTLE?

R&R!

XOXO


	17. Old couples

A/N: Here the new chapter, I'm sorry i didn't have lots of free time in this period.. I hope you will forgive me!

This is a nice and simple chapter, the netx one (I'm already writing it) is more emoctional, or in any case more eventful!

I really want to thank BadassGenius! Again again and again ;)

Let me know what you think about it :)

* * *

**SEVENTEENTH CHAPTER**

VOICE-OVER: Sometime old couples are the happiest ones..

* * *

SEATTLE

It was a rainy day in Seattle. The Captain, Charlotte and Bizzy got off from the plane.

Bizzy exclaimed " What a filthy weather! I really can't understand how Derek could say that this is a nice place to live in"

"In fact that's true. I can't stand the rain and the fog." Charlotte added

"It's not that bad" The Captain affirmed receiving grimaces from the two girls.

Charlotte sent a text message to Archer _We're in Seattle. It will be a long week… Love, Charlie._

The three of them got into the hall of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Once inside, Charlotte guided them to Richard's office.

They were seated inside the office waiting for the Chief. When he arrived, he greeted the three of them.

"So, how are you all?"

"Fine" the Captain replied for everybody.

"And Addison and Derek? Are they really having a baby?"

"Yes, they are. The are so happy" Charlotte said

"I'm happy, too. So Captain you'll be a grandfather soon! Are you ready?"

"Not yet!" they both laughed

"So, see you in the afternoon for the conference. Now we'll go to the hotel"

"Perfect, see you later"

* * *

IN THE MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK

Addison was in bed and shouted "Derekkk"

Derek was downstairs, and when he heard the shout he ran upstairs, worried that something could have happened to her. Once in the master room he said "What?"

"I'm thirsty"

"Oh, well I'll bring you some water"

"Thank you, honey"

"But, you can't shout at me in this way. I was worried!"

"Oh, sorry honey!"

After two minutes Derek came back and lied near his wife with his laptop. "You know, you look beautiful. Every single day more than the previous one"

"Thank you, honey. But I look horrible"

"That's not true"

"Well."

"I was thinking that we should decide which room will become the baby's one."

"Yes, I thought about the one with the bathroom inside"

"You know? I thought the same thing"

"We've always thought that that room would be perfect for babies"

" I'll paint it and buy furniture, so in these days I'll prepare it"

"That would be great, but I can't go out buying anything!"

"In fact we'll buy it on internet"

"You're very smart honey"

"I know." He said proudly

The two of them started talking about how the room would have seemed like.

SEATTLE – HARCHFIELD HOTEL

Bizzy and the Captain were in their room. Bizzy said "I've the event at 5pm and it will last until 7, then we could have dinner. I booked a table in a nice restaurant in the centre."

"Oh, perfect" he said kissing his wife's cheek

"Do you have some news about Addison?"

"No, but I think everything is ok. Derek is at home with her. Bizzy, you know, you're becoming a real mother."

"Maybe."

"And you're overprotecting now!"

"That's not true"

"You've called her three times."

"I know, but it's quite normal for a mother calling her daughter, who is supposed to feel bad"

"Yes, Bizzy, yes." He replied gratifying his wife

"Well… See you later?"

"Yes" they coldly kissed and the Captain left

Charlotte was in her room working on her speech when the Captain knocked on her door.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, I'll take my laptop and I'm ready!"

She wore a wonderful black Prada dress, that fitted perfectly on her, a pair of black Louboutin and a red Birkin Hermes. She looked awesome and professional. As every work day.

* * *

SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST HOSPITAL

Richard was in the aula magna with lots of others doctors. The conference started with the speech of Richard.

"Good morning evening, everybody. Today we'll talk about some interesting cases we've treated here and some world class surgeons will tell us how they would have treated them. We have The Captain Montgomery, Charlotte Camding, George Rimbles, Rose Jeckins, Preston Burke, Mark Sloan, Sam Grinds, Patrick Fox and Richard Simmons . I don't need to tell you their specialization. I remember you this is a teaching conference, you can make question raising your hand!"

The doctors spent three hours talking about five cases, Doctors Rimbles, Fox, Jeckins and Grinds had talked.

When the conference was over the Captain told Charlotte "Hey Charlotte, Bizzy and I are going to have dinner in a restaurant in the centre. Do you want to come with us?"

"Oh, thanks, but I think I'll go to the hotel soon. I need to sleep. Enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you"

"So see you tomorrow"

After few minutes Charlotte, while checking on her phone to see if Archer had replied to her text, heard a voice calling her "Doctor Camding"

"Yes?"

Charlotte turned around and saw Cristina Yang "Oh, Yang. Right?"

"Yes. Look, I don't want to annoy you, but we have a patient with a coronary thrombosis and I thought you could…"

"Actually I'd have a thing to do, but I'll see him"

"Thank you"

"Why didn't you ask to doctor Burke to see him? I mean he's so charming"

"Actually, I regard you very highly"

"Oh, well.. I won three "Harper Avery" Prices, he won only one. I can treat a coronary thrombosis better than him" she sneered "In any case, Yang can I suggest you something? Don't wait too long to have a family, what people said about great surgeons without family... Shit... If you want to become a surgeon who will take a seat over there once, you need to do what you want… So don't wait..."

Cristina replied, embarrassed " Well I'm married. He wants children but I don't. And I was engaged with Burke some times ago... and he wanted children and I didn't. Why do people want children?"

"I don't know ,Yang. I don't know."

In the OR Charlotte was performing, Cristina wasn't there because the ER was full of patients, when Preston Burke got into the OR "So, the Daughter of the Heart is performing on a coronary thrombosis?"

"Exactly"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and you? Where are you working now?"

"I'm back in Alabama. And you? Always in Miami?"

"Actually I'm back in New York at Mount Sinai"

"Oh, that's cool. I'm coming to New York next week"

"For work or for fun?"

"Both"

"Why for work?"

"I've a patient who travelled there and wants me to check on him"

"You have lots of free time" she joked

"Ducky, actually I'm also going for fun… And I've a friend there. Maybe we could get out for dinner..."

"Preston, Preston I'm busy.."

"The whole week?"

"Maybe the whole life… Or I just hope so."

"Every time I ask you out you're busy.."

"Every time you choose the wrong moment... Well I finished my perfect operation in a record time. Would you like to bring me out for a dinner?"

"Why not.. In any case, it took me five minutes less than you…"

"Yah Yah… See you in ten minutes outside the hospital!"

"Perfect."

* * *

IN THE MEANWHILE IN NYC

"Derek, I'm so bored here alone"

Derek, who was painting the room, said "You have to stay in bed, honey. I've almost finished here"

"Well. I'll watch some TV. I'm feeling as a desperate housewife, I'm spending my time watching reality shows and Oprah..."

"I'm coming" Derek shouted, leaving the brush he had used to paint the nursery.

"Finally"

"Honey, come with me" he took Addison in his arms

Addison laughed "But Derek I can walk two meters…"

"No, I don't want to risk"

They were in the doorstep watching at the room white painted. They were both touched by seeing it.

"Derek I love you"

"Me too, Addie. Me too." He kissed his wife.

* * *

SEATTLE

Charlotte and Preston were having a nice dinner.

"So were you serious about you being busy?"

"Yes, do you know Archer Montgomery? The neurologist…"

"I know his sister"

"Do you know Addison?"

"Yes, I've worked with her here in Seattle for about one year"

"Right, I forgot she was here before"

"Where is she now?"

"In New York"

"And do you know her former husband? Derek? I was surprised when I found out he broke up with Meredith"

"Derek is something like my BFF, and a sort of brother to me and thanks God he did… Now he's in New York too, with Addison... Actually they re-married and are having a child"

"Oh, I'm happy. I liked them together"

"Oh, me too. I'm their number one fan! So you and Yang..."

"You heard?"

"Yes. She told me"

"We were going to marry and I left her because she didn't want the same things I wanted"

"Cute and Cruel in the same moment.."

"I know."

The dinner kept on as a nice dinner between friends.

Burke rode Charlotte at the Archfield and said "So see you tomorrow."

"Yes! Bye"

"Bye"

Once in her room Charlotte saw a red rose on her bed, when she turned she saw Archer in the doorstep.

"Why are you here? Weren't you busy?"

"For the conference, not for you" he kissed her

"Thanks"

"I want to tell something"

"Spit it"

"Charlotte, I love you"

"Me too" she replied kissing Archer's neck and joking

"I'm serious, I love you. And I want you to be my wife"

Charlotte was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Charlotte Natalie Camding, will you marry me?" he proposed, knelt on the ground, with a red Cartier box

"Yes, sure. I love you. Yes ,Archer. Yes" He opened the box where a wonderful white gold ring with a big diamond was. (a very big one!)

He kissed Charlotte lots of times

**VOICE-OVER** : Some days are great. For old couple of lovers who had a romantic dinner (Bizzy and The Captain), for a old couple of newlyweds who had always loved each other and will always love each other (Derek and Addison) and for a old couple next to the wedding who had now decided to spend the rest of their days together..

For old couples life is now happier..

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWSSSS :D**

**And do u liked Burke in the fic? **

**:) Ali**


End file.
